Sentencia(dos)
by Devoradoradeletras
Summary: Todos tenemos secretos. Pueden parecer inofensivos... pero, ¿y si no lo son? ¿Qué pasa cuando alguno de esos secretos te estalla en la cara? ¿Y qué puedes hacer si esos secretos ni siquiera son tuyos? ¿En qué puedes confiar cuando todo lo demás falla? (NxS fanfic; yaoi)
1. Prólogo

-¿Así que te vas? Vas a incumplir una última promesa.

La muchacha de pelo de fuego sollozó un momento, pero enseguida agitó la cabeza y dejó atrás las lágrimas. Se giró, abrazándose para protegerse del frío. Seguía llorando, pero sonreía. El hombre frente a ella se esforzaba por no hacerlo. Si sonreía, todo acabaría. Y no quería hacerlo.

-Me tengo que ir. Lo sabes.

-No puedes hacerlo. -se estaba rompiendo en pedazos. No quería reconocerlo, pero su corazón se partía. Se mordió el labio para no llorar. -No puedes dejarme solo... Por favor, no te vayas.

La chica rompió en llanto, lanzándose contra él. Se fundieron en un fuerte y apasionado abrazo. Ella se separó lentamente, rozando sus dedos hasta el último instante.

Después echó a correr como si alguien la persiguiera.

El rubio se quedó quieto, viéndola marchar. Ya no había razón alguna para retener las lágrimas. Dejó que cayeran, hasta que el frío de la noche le obligó a marcharse.

Ninguno sabía que, un poco más lejos, alguien observaba la escena en silencio.


	2. Capítulo 1

-¿Has acabado ya, Naruto? ¡Eres un desastre!

Un muchacho de pelo rubio y despeinado salió de la cocina con una sonrisa y el delantal anudado a la cintura. Le dirigió una sonrisa a la pelirroja, manteniendo en equilibrio las botellas de cerveza sobre la bandeja.

-Y tú una impaciente, mamá.

Salió de detrás de la barra casi de un salto, dejando las botellas en la mesa más cercana.

La rutina era la de siempre y el bar, como siempre, estaba lleno hasta los topes. Era domingo, y era habitual que tanto jóvenes que buscaban ponerse al día o intentaban ligar como adultos vinieran a pasar el rato. Saludó con la cabeza a un cliente que entraba y volvió a la barra. Su madre lo fulminaba con la mirada, como siempre, aterrándolo.

-¡Tendrías que estar aquí desde hace una hora!

El rubio sonrió, sacando la lengua.

-Me entretuve con Kiba, no es para tanto.

Su madre no pensaba lo mismo, porque le dirigió una mirada furibunda antes de deslizarse de vuelta a la cocina. Naruto suspiró y fue rápidamente a tomar nota al cliente.

Era un hombre joven, de unos veintipocos, con el pelo negro sujeto en una coleta. Llevaba una camisa sencilla y unos pantalones negros, y Naruto se preguntó cómo no estaba muerto de frío en invierno.

-Hola, ¿qué puedo servirle? -limpió un poco la mesa-más por costumbre, porque estaba como una patena- y le dirigió una sonrisa cordial.

-Vaya. No es fácil sonreírle a todo el mundo, ¿verdad? Y tú lo haces cada día.

Naruto le miró, algo descolocado.

-Eh... Sí. ¿Querría... algo?

El desconocido lo miró un momento, y luego sonrió levemente.

-Un café con hielo, por favor.

Naruto asintió, intentando calmarse. Se encontraba con gente rara cada día y, por supuesto, su trabajo le obligaba a sonreír y ser educado, aunque deseara ahorcarles. Pero ese hombre le transmitía una sensación extraña. No peligrosa, pero… extraña.

Agitó la cabeza y le dirigió otra sonrisa antes de correr hacia la barra.

-Un café con hielo, Sai.

El chico alzó una ceja.

-Sí, han pedido café con hielo con este frio. ¿A mí que me cuentas?

Sai esbozó una de sus falsas sonrisas y se puso con el pedido. Naruto soltó una risita y corrió a limpiar una mesa que había quedado vacía. Su madre seguía en la barra, atendiendo a todos como podía. Dentro de poco, iba a tener que relevarla.

Cuando regresó a la barra, Sai ya había preparado el café. A Naruto le caía bien. Era un chico diligente y, aunque un poco idiota, era amable a su manera. Era mudo, por otra parte, y Naruto era el único -o al menos, uno de los primeros- que le había tratado con total normalidad, intentado entenderlo a pesar de todo. Y había llegado a hacerlo bastante bien, porque ya casi podía entenderlo con unos meros gestos.

Le sonrió y le llevó el café al tipo raro. Estaba entretenido tecleando algo en el móvil, mordiéndose nerviosamente la uña del pulgar.

-Aquí tiene.

Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. Naruto suspiró y se escabulló rápidamente, volviendo a la barra para ayudar a su madre.

El resto del día transcurrió con sorprendente tranquilidad. Los clientes dejaron de agolparse y Naruto tuvo tiempo incluso para "charlar" un poco con Sai, que esta vez sonreía con total sinceridad.

Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar -y estaba tan molido como de costumbre- el hombre seguía ahí. Miraba por la ventana -se había echado una chaqueta encima, gracias al cielo-, sorbiendo lentamente el café.

"Ya debe estar aguado", pensó Naruto, yendo para recoger la mesa.

-Vamos a cerrar en breves, señor -le sonrió.

-Y ahí sigues, con tu perenne sonrisa -comentó, distraído. Naruto soltó un leve suspiro, apenas perceptible. El desconocido se giró y le sonrió. -Me pregunto… ¿conocerás lo que es el dolor?

Naruto dio un paso atrás, ya empezando a asustarse. Por su parte, el desconocido se levantó, dejando el café prácticamente entero, y salió del bar sin soltar una palabra más, el dinero pulcramente doblado sobre la mesa. Se quedó un rato con la vista fija en la puerta. La punta de los dedos le temblaba ligeramente.

Soltó un grito cuando notó una mano sobre el hombro.

Sai levantó las manos, agitándolas a modo de disculpa. Naruto suspiró, y consiguió soltar una risita nerviosa.

-Oh, no… no es nada. Sólo… -miró de reojo la puerta- los chalados habituales.


	3. Capítulo 2

Ya estaba otra vez. Llegaba tarde. Como todos los días.

No podía evitarlo. Después de las clases tenía un par de horas libres, y las dedicaba a estudiar en la biblioteca. Y claro, tanto silencio, y algo tan aburrido… Vamos, que siempre acababa dormido sobre los libros, y para cuando se daba cuenta, ya era hora de ir al bar.

-¡Naruto!

Se detuvo un instante. Kiba estaba corriendo hacia él, con una morena muy bonita agarrada de su brazo. Sonreía distraídamente, intentando ocultarse de los ojos de todos.

-Kiba.

-¿Vas al bar?

-Eh… sí, y tengo algo de prisa.

-¿Ya vas tarde, eh? -se mofó su amigo. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. -Bueno, deja que te acompañemos. Queríamos tomarnos algo, y he pensado…

-¿Qué te haría un descuento? -frunció el ceño, pero sonrió divertido. Kiba sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

-No, pero al menos me ahorraría la propina.

-¡Qué morro tienes, capullo!

Le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, ambos riéndose a carcajadas.

-Oh, por cierto, esta es Hinata. Va a nuestra clase.

-Hola -la saludó con una sonrisa, pero la chica solo agachó la cabeza.

-Es muy tímida -la disculpó su amigo. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto por clase, en realidad.

Llegó por fin al bar. Después de otra rápida charla de su madre -¿cómo podía dar tanto miedo?- se cambió rápidamente y empezó a llevar bebidas a los clientes. Sai llegó poco después -su turno empezaba una hora más tarde, ventajas de no estar contratado por su madre- y le ayudó a llevar platos a las mesas, mientras él se encargaba de tomar nota a los clientes. Hoy el bar estaba especialmente lleno para ser un lunes por la tarde.

-¿Qué será, señorita?

Hinata, que parecía notablemente más relajada después de una animada charla con Kiba, se atrevió a pedir su propia bebida -un zumo de piña, nada muy atrevido-, y Kiba pidió una cerveza.

En realidad, ambos sabían que Kiba iba allí porque sabía que no le iban a pedir el carné, y Naruto siempre le servía una cerveza, pero ni una más. No quería que acabara totalmente bebido y tirado contra alguna farola.

-Me podría buscar la vida sin ti, ya lo sabes. -solía decir.

-Ya, y acabarías tan borracho que no sabrías ni dónde tomaste la primera, así que me libraría de la culpa.

Tras servir a sus amigos y darle ánimos a Kiba en silencio, volvió a la barra.

-Naruto, ha entrado alguien. La mesa del fondo, de la ventana. Ve a tomar nota, Sai se encargará de eso.

Le pasó la bandeja a su amigo, tomó la libreta y salió corriendo. Frenó en seco cuando se encontró al hombre de la tarde anterior sentado. Le dirigió una fría sonrisa, y Naruto se quedó helado.

Estaba a punto de retroceder, pero aquel hombre se le adelantó.

-Hola de nuevo, Naruto.

-Eh... Hola. -ni siquiera se esforzó en sonreír. -¿Qué va a querer?

-Un café con hielo y una tostada estará bien.

-Enseguida.

Naruto se alejó rápidamente, con todos los pelos de punta. No quería pasarle a Sai el marrón, así que hizo de tripas corazón y dejó el desayuno sobre la mesa.

-¿Algo más?

-No por ahora, Naruto. Gracias.

Y se sumergió en su café, mirando su móvil. Naruto se estremeció, pero agradeció en silencio el poder largarse de allí a toda prisa.

-Eh, Naruto. -Kiba e Hinata se estaban levantando, mirándole con una sonrisa. Hinata se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. -Nosotros nos vamos ya. Toma, y gracias.

Para su sorpresa y tras el recuento, Naruto observó que sí le había dado propina. Para cuando se quiso girar para agradecérselo, Kiba ya se había ido.

La tarde pasó sin muchos problemas. Naruto se dedicó a estudiar en los escasos ratos libres, y agradeció infinitamente a Sai que se encargara de los pocos clientes que entraban. Incluso cuando había que tomar nota -cosa que no le agradaba nada por su mudez- se ofrecía para dejarle un poco de paz.

A la mitad de la tarde, le tocaron el hombro. Sai le sonrió, dando unos toquecitos en el libro.

-Ah, bueno... -Sai se sentó a su lado, tomando un trago de café caliente. Naruto le envidiaba por poder tomarse ese brebaje. A veces deseaba poder pegarse un chute de cafeína, pero no podía disfrutar de esa bebida. -Voy bien. Ya casi me sé el temario, aunque tengo que practicar un poco.

Sai le sonrió. Arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y garabateó algo a toda prisa. "¿Quieres que te ayude con la parte práctica? Iremos lentos, pero..."

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, Sai! Y créeme, iré más lento si voy solo.

Sai le sonrió, y se pusieron manos a la obra. Como era lógico, Sai tenía que explicarle todo mediante dibujos y frases garabateadas, pero le ayudó mucho a comprender algún que otro problema difícil. A veces tenían que separarse para atender a algún cliente, pero la tarde fue mortalmente tranquila, y pudieron avanzar bastante. Cuando acabaron, el bar estaba a punto de cerrar. Naruto solo tenía ganas de llegar a casa, cenar algo rápido y meterse en la cama. Bostezó con la simple idea de algo de descanso.

-Naruto. Hay un cliente, ¿te encargas tú?

Supo -aunque deseó con toda su alma equivocarse- incluso antes de girarse que era él. Allí estaba, sorbiendo tranquilamente el café. El plato con la tostada estaba, claro, vacío. Eso no le tranquilizó lo más mínimo.

-Voy -suspiró, sin mucha más opción. Se dirigió hacia la mesa, despeinándose el pelo con la mano. El hombre estaba escribiendo en un portátil, centrado totalmente en su trabajo. No obstante, saludó a Naruto con un movimiento de cabeza cuando este se acercó.

-Lo sé, la hora de cerrar. -cerró el portátil, cargándoselo bajo el brazo. -Ya me iba. Ha sido un día agradable, ¿no crees? Mañana seguro que nieva. ¿Te gusta la nieve?

Le miraba con una sonrisa, pero Naruto sentía una tensión que jamás había sentido.

-Su-supongo.

-Bien, eso es bueno. La nieve es diferente. Cálida, a la vez que fría. Del lugar de donde vengo, no, de dónde venimos, apenas nieva, ¿verdad?

-¿Q-qué? Yo... Yo soy de aquí.

El desconocido le sonrió.

-Claro que sí, Naruto. Ya nos veremos.

Se fue con total tranquilidad, el portátil bajo el brazo y la chaqueta sobre el hombro.

Le recorrió un violento escalofrío, y se echó a temblar. No solo era aquel hombre. Lo extraño que era, lo extraño de sus palabras. No era solo que estuviera loco.

Nunca le había dicho su nombre.


	4. Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente, se negó a ir a trabajar. Se comió la bronca de su madre y aguantó la gélida mirada de Sai, pero ni eso iba a sacarlo de la cama. Se quedó allí toda la mañana -tampoco pensaba ir a clase aunque, por supuesto, eso no se lo había dicho-, dormitando, viendo la tele y comiendo guarrerías. Ni siquiera tuvo apetito para comer, pero por la tarde sacó los libros y se puso a estudiar. Era mucho más fácil ahora tras la explicación de Sai.

A las nueve de la noche llamaron a la puerta. Supuso que, a esas horas, sería su madre. Su estómago le recordó con un rugido que prácticamente no había comido nada en todo el día.

-Por fin, mamá. Estaba... -se quedó helado. Detrás de la puerta estaba aquel hombre, con su tranquila y espeluznante sonrisa.

Naruto sabía que tenía que haber cerrado de un portazo. Pero todo su cuerpo parecía paralizado. Se quedó quieto, mirándole como si fuera una serpiente venenosa. Mortal, asesina. Y aun así, tan bella que eres incapaz de apartar la mirada.

-Hola, Naruto. Aun no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Qué grosero por mi parte... -le tendió la mano, aun con esa sonrisa angelical que cada vez le aterraba más. -Soy Itachi. El apellido es lo de menos, ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo, tú no sabes ni cuál es el tuyo.

Aquello empezaba -já, empezaba- a asustarle. Tragó saliva, dispuesto a cerrar la puerta, cuando vio la pistola que Itachi llevaba en el pantalón. Sintió como si un edificio se le cayera encima.

-Me gustaría pasar, y charlar. ¿Qué te parece?

Lo pensó un momento, todo lo que podía pensar frente a un tipo con una pistola. Terminó por asentir, incapaz de pensar en nada más, pues Itachi ya había colocado sigilosamente su pie como tope.

-C-claro. Pase.

Se echó hacia un lado y dejó entrar al desconocido en el apartamento. Su habitación era la primera, e Itachi la observó un momento antes de que Naruto le alcanzara.

-¿Estabas estudiando? Lo lamento -sonrió. -No encontré otro momento para venir a verte.

Naruto trató de sonreír sinceramente. Quizá sus años de camarero le habían servido de aprendizaje, porque consiguió algo más o menos decente.

-No importa, pensaba cenar de un momento a otro. Y usted, esto... Itachi, ¿cómo es que viene tan tarde?

-Digamos que... Mis negocios me lo impiden.

Naruto asintió, poco convencido. Sus "negocios" serían, claro, ir al bar como todos los días.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle un café?

-Oh, me encantaría -dijo acomodándose en el sillón de la sala. - Si puede ser, con...

-Hielo -le sonrió Naruto. -Tardo un minuto.

Se fue a la cocina con la esperanza de que Itachi no lo siguiera. No lo hizo. Se quedó sentado en el salón tranquilamente, revisando su móvil. Naruto se maldijo por haberse dejado el suyo en su cuarto. No podía ir hasta allí sin que Itachi lo viera. Y el fijo era demasiado descarado. Pero tenía que avisar a su madre. Y a Sai. Tenía que avisarlos a ambos…

Se concentró en hacer el café. El teléfono sonó un instante después. El número "Kiba" parpadeó en la pantalla, y Naruto se sintió eufórico.

-¿¡Kiba?!

- _Uau, Naruto, suenas como si hubieras visto un fantasma. ¿Estás bien?_

 _-_ Escucha, yo…

- _Naruto, no te oigo. ¿Puedes dejar de susurrar y hablar como las personas normales?_

 _-_ Kiba, calla y… -dio un respingo. Itachi estaba en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa. Naruto se la devolvió, y le hizo un gesto de "es un amigo, tranquilo" mientras le daba la espalda. Claro que eso no le hacía sordo. Ya no podía pedir ayuda. Se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué querías, Kiba?

- _Ah. Esto… bueno, iba a decirte que si querías salir conmigo y con Hinata a tomar algo. Ya sabes, para animarte. Cómo hoy no has ido al instituto, pensé que sería una de tus depresiones que…_

 _-_ No, no, estoy bien -recalcó tanto "bien" que se hizo daño en la garganta. -No te preocupes por mí.

- _Ah. Esto… claro, claro. -_ Naruto sintió ganas de darse una palmada en la frente. Escuchaba a Itachi respirar detrás de él, y el borboteo del café de fondo, que parecía burlarse de él. - _Entonces, ¿puedo contar contigo?_

 _-_ No, ya te he dicho que estoy **bien**. Además, tengo un invitado en casa -le dirigió una sonrisa a Itachi, que se la devolvió, algo apático- así que no voy a poder irme a ningún sitio.

Esperó en silencio que Kiba respondiera. Le escuchó respirar con fuerza al otro lado del teléfono -la respiración de Kiba era muy característica, como la de un perro- y después susurrar algo.

- _Naruto, te pasa algo, ¿verdad? ¿Estás en apuros?_

 _-_ Sí, eso es lo que he dicho. -se esforzó por no sonar tenso. Le costaba a horrores.

- _¿Es ese invitado? ¿Te va a hacer daño?_

Naruto escuchó a Itachi avanzar hacia él.

-Es probable, no lo sé. Oye, no seas pesado, ¿vale? Tengo que dejarte.

Y colgó el teléfono, deseando con cada fibra de su ser que Kiba no lo tomara por una simple broma. Se volvió hacia Itachi, que seguía sonriendo. Naruto se revolvió el pelo con la mano.

-¿Quién era?

-Un amigo del instituto. Quería que saliéramos a tomar algo. Es un pesado. No entiende un no por respuesta.

-Ya veo… -murmuró él, claramente entretenido. Naruto tragó saliva y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ya está el café. ¿Nos sentamos?


	5. Capítulo 4

Itachi no dijo nada mientras se tomaba a sorbos pausados el café. Naruto intentaba controlarse por no mirar constantemente el reloj. Kiba había llamado a y diez, pero estaban a unos cuarenta minutos de su casa, quizá quince si cogían un taxi. La policía no era especialmente rápida en ese pueblo y, ¿cuánto tardaría Itachi en volarle la cabeza? ¿Dos, tres segundos? Cada "tic" de la manecilla le hacía dar un bote, observando al desconocido en silencio. Este, sin embargo, miraba por la ventana mientras se bebía el café, sin soltar una palabra. Naruto no quitaba ojo a la culata de la pistola que tan espantosamente ocultaba.

-Un café muy bueno. ¿Tú no tomas?

-No me gusta -replicó, algo parco. Se maldijo en silencio. No tenía que notárselo. Y lo estaba ocultando francamente fatal. -Ya sabes, cafeína… Eso me llama la atención, sobre todo alguien como yo propenso a dormirse sobre los libros. Pero el sabor es repugnante.

Itachi le sonrió, pero no hizo el más mínimo comentario. Cuando por fin acabó la bebida, se cruzó de piernas y echó un vistazo al salón, que parecía no haber siquiera mirado antes. Naruto seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos, preparándose para echar a correr si era necesario. Aunque sabía que no llegaría ni hasta la puerta.

-No veo ni rastro de tu padre.

Naruto carraspeó, algo molesto.

-Nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí, incluso antes de que yo naciera.

-Vaya. Triste.

-No me importa -replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. -Nunca lo he necesitado.

-Ya veo… -comentó, pensativo.

-Perdone mi impertinencia, pero… ¿qué hace en mi casa? -sabía que estaba jugando a un juego peligroso, pero ese comentario le había molestado lo suficiente para dejar la prudencia a un lado. -Conoce mi nombre, sabe dónde vivo… y yo ni siquiera sabía el suyo antes de aparecer en mi puerta. ¿Le importa explicármelo?

-Sí, me importa -contestó llanamente. Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, antes de que Itachi le dirigiera una breve sonrisa. -Pero tienes razón, es lo mínimo que te debo. -removió el café con la cucharilla, incluso cuando ahí no quedaba ni una gota. -Soy un viejo amigo de tu madre. He venido por ella.

Le hubiera gustado sentirse aliviado, pero no pudo. ¿Qué clase de "viejo amigo" venía a hacer una visita con una pistola? Trató de sonreír, no obstante, aparentando una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Y ella sabe que está usted aquí?

Itachi sonrió maliciosamente.

-Oh, a estas alturas, yo creo que sí.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos más, analizándose con la mirada. Naruto sentía cada vez más la apremiante sensación de salir por patas. Pero sus pies parecían clavados en cemento.

-Pero -dijo, mirando el reloj- creo que se me está haciendo tarde. Pensé que tu madre volvería antes. Debo irme ya.

Naruto se sintió aliviado en parte, frustrado en otra. Si se iba, la policía no podría atraparlo. Lo estaría dejando marchar. Pero sabía que romper el fino hilo de cordura de ese tipo le iba a asegurar un balazo en la frente. No pensaba retenerlo, aunque eso supusiese dejarlo libre.

Ambos se pusieron en pie.

-Le acompañaré hasta la puerta, si le parece.

-Muy bien.

Naruto le abrió para dejarle marchar. Itachi se quedó un momento frente a la puerta, pensativo. Naruto sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse como una cuerda de violín siendo machacada. Sus músculos vibraban.

-Mira, nieva. Te lo dije. -Naruto comprobó en un rápido vistazo que era cierto. Estaba nevando, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para sentirse maravillado, incluso bajo aquella presión. Nunca antes había visto la nieve. Era preciosa.

-Por cierto, Naruto… -giró la cabeza hacia Itachi. Abrió mucho los ojos, pero ya era tarde. -Dile a Kushina que Hidan le manda recuerdos.

Sintió la explosión atravesarle, el fuego estallar en su pecho y la sangre quemándole por dentro antes de dejarse envolver en la oscuridad.


	6. Chapter 5

Despertó con la sensación de que la bala aún estaba quemándole por dentro.

Ni siquiera intentó incorporarse. El dolor le bajaba en oleadas, desde la clavícula hasta los pies. Se quedó mortalmente quieto, con los ojos azules clavados en el techo y el sonido del monitor que registraba el suave latido de su corazón de fondo.

-¿Estás despierto?

Sintió pánico cuando creyó reconocer la voz de Itachi. Para su sorpresa y alivio, no lo era. Kiba lo miraba con expresión preocupada, pero una leve sonrisa de colmillos afilados. "Debo estar volviéndome loco" pensó, aún aturdido.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal estás, colega?

Naruto quiso responder, pero el dolor le golpeó en el pecho y le sobrevino un ataque de tos. Kiba lo agarró por los brazos con suavidad hasta que su respiración se normalizó. Intentó gemir algo, pero la garganta le dolía tanto como el resto del cuerpo.

-Eh, tranquilo. No te fuerces. No pasa nada.

Naruto asintió imperceptiblemente. Cerró los ojos. Los párpados parecían pesarle mil toneladas, pero al cabo de un rato consiguió abrir los ojos de nuevo. Kiba estaba recostado en el sofá, durmiendo plácidamente. Así que él también se había dormido…

Intentó emitir algún sonido, pero tuvo el mismo problema: la garganta le quemaba como fuego, y solo era capaz de soltar un gruñido antes del ataque de tos. Para su suerte, Kiba no se despertó. Al menos, no hasta las -según el reloj de la pared- tres de la mañana. Emitió un sonoro bostezo y se acercó a él, tambaleándose levemente.

-Naruto. Estás despierto otra vez, ¿verdad? Es un honor darte la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita ahogada. Kiba siempre conseguía hacerle reír.

-Capullo -gruñó, y Kiba sonrió de oreja a oreja. Le faltaba agitar una inexistente cola con entusiasmo, y habría sido la viva imagen de un perrillo.

-¡Y puedes hablar y todo!

Naruto cerró los ojos otra vez. No quería hacerlo, pero su cerebro parecía pedirle clemencia.

Así pasaron dos, tres días. No sabría decirlo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos se le antojaba como un parpadeo, y sin embargo el reloj le indicaba con crueldad que las horas se sucedían con vertiginosa rapidez. Unas veces se encontraba con Kiba, que intentaba tranquilizarlo o distraerlo; otras con Sai, que lo saludaba y poco más; y otras con su madre, que alternaba entre la preocupación más absoluta o directamente las lágrimas.

Cuando abrió los ojos el viernes -aunque él ni siquiera sabía bien donde estaba, mucho menos el día que era- se encontró con un hombre que le miraba con atención.

-Doctor, está despierto -fue lo único que dijo, sin pizca de ánimo. Naruto lo miró un momento embobado, para luego dirigir su atención hacia el médico que se acercó a él a grandes zancadas.

-Ah, aquí estás. No te nos vuelvas a ir, ¿eh? -y soltó una carcajada. Naruto parpadeó -esta vez sí fue un mero parpadeo-, intentando todavía entender algo.

-¿Está bien para resistir el interrogatorio? -preguntó una mujer tras el hombre, a quien no podía ver.

-Nos corre un poco de prisa -insistió el hombre, calándose la gorra. Naruto apreció la placa dorada que llevaban colgada del cinturón. "La policía", consiguió razonar, aun con la cabeza palpitándole.

-Me da igual vuestra investigación -les bufó el médico. -Este chico está muy débil. No voy a dejar que lo mareéis ahora. Vuelvan mañana.

El tono del hombre no admitía discusión, así que los policías se retiraron con un gruñido. Una mujer con el cabello rojo fuego apareció por detrás, cubriéndose la boca con las manos en un desesperado intento por no llorar.

-¿Cómo está, doctor?

-Está bien, mujer, tranquila. Solo necesita descansar.

-Mamá… -consiguió gemir, aun atontado. Su madre soltó una exclamación ahogada y corrió hacia él, como si fuera a tirarse encima; pareció pensárselo mejor y le tomó de la mano, que apretó con exagerada fuerza.

Una linternita lo cegó un breve instante. Parpadeó con rabia, mirando de reojo al doctor. Nunca le habían gustado demasiado los médicos.

-Su reflejo pupilar es normal. Solo necesita descansar un poco más.

Y así lo hizo. Como si fuera una orden, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse.

Para cuando despertó, era por la tarde. Ya no se encontraba cansado, o al menos, tan embotado como estaba los últimos días. Se sorprendió razonando con claridad, y recordando todo con también espantosa claridad. Se llevó la mano a la clavícula. Un poco por debajo estaba cubierto de gasas y vendas, allí donde la bala había impactado. Le recorrió un escalofrío.

Sai estaba en una esquina de la sala, leyendo un libro. Se levantó en cuanto apreció que estaba despierto, sonriéndole.

-Sai. -tardó un momento en pensar qué iba a decirle. -Gracias -musitó al fin. El chico pareció sorprendido. Levantó una mano y la agitó levemente. "No es nada".

-Aun así, gracias por venir. -cerró los ojos. Le aterraba quedarse dormido, pero descubrió que al fin tenía un poco de control sobre su cerebro -¿Qué día es?

Sai le mostró cinco dedos. "Viernes". Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Tanto he dormido?

Sai se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo. "Más bien sí."

-Genial. Así que me he perdido el examen.

Sai le miró un momento, y después se estampó una mano en la frente. "¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre?"

-Ya, bueno. Para una vez que estudio…

Sai soltó un gruñido, lo que arrancó una risa a Naruto. Sai terminó también por sonreír con resignación. Le señaló y se dio dos golpecitos en la sien con el índice. "Tú eres idiota". Después sacó el teléfono y señaló a la puerta. Supuso que iba a llamar a su madre, así que asintió. Tenía ganas de verla, y a la vez la idea le repugnaba.

"Dile a Kushina que Hidan la manda recuerdos". Esas palabras seguían latiéndole con fuerza en la cabeza. No tenía la más mínima idea de quién era Hidan, ni siquiera de quién era Itachi. Pero estaba claro que ambos iban por su madre. Y sabían muchas cosas de ambos.

Para su sorpresa, y mientras el médico le obligaba a tragarse un asqueroso mejunje y miraba a Sai con carita de "sácame de aquí", a lo que él solo sonreía, no fue su madre la que llegó primero, sino los policías de antes. Al menos, el hombre sí era el mismo; ni siquiera había visto a la mujer antes.

-Os dije mañana -soltó el médico indignado. Por la familiaridad con la que se hablaban, debían conocerse.

Naruto observó con curiosidad a los policías. El hombre era alto y muy delgado, con una mata de cabello platino semi-oculta por la gorra. Llevaba un parche cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, y una bufanda que le cubría la boca por completo. Aun así, se le entendía con claridad, para su sorpresa. La mujer llevaba el pelo castaño, corto, y le sonreía con unos simpáticos ojos castaños. Poli malo, poli buena, supuso.

-Pero, por lo que vemos, él está bien hoy.

-Escuchad…

-Espere -intervino Naruto, dejando la sopa a un lado. -No… no importa.

El médico se quedó con el dedo en alto, amenazante. Finalmente terminó por chasquear la lengua y salir de la sala soltando maldiciones. Sai le siguió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de ánimo a su amigo.

-Obito siempre igual -comentó la chica, divertida. El hombre solo puso los ojos en blanco un instante antes de mirar a Naruto.

-Chico, queremos hacerte unas preguntas. ¿Te sientes con fuerzas para contestarlas?

Naruto asintió. Le temblaban las manos.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué pasó exactamente ese día?

-Creo… Creo que tengo que empezar un poco antes -carraspeó.

Y les contó a aquellos dos todo lo que había pasado: desde el primer día que había visto al tal Itachi, las palabras tan raras que le había dicho, la tarde siguiente que le llamó por su nombre, aunque estaba seguro de no habérselo dado, y la visita de Itachi a su casa. Les contó lo de la pistola, por qué lo dejo entrar, la llamada de Kiba… y se quedó callado un momento cuando llegó a la parte de la salida.

-¿Qué pasó cuando se marchaba, Naruto? -su tono era firme, duro. El rubio agachó un segundo la mirada.

-Cuando… le acompañé a la puerta, parecía… normal. No realmente, pero tranquilo, como estaba hasta ese momento. Me dijo que estaba nevando. Aparté la mirada solo un momento para comprobar si era cierto… y cuando volví a mirarle, me apuntaba con la pistola. Disparó y… perdí el conocimiento.

Los dos policías intercambiaron una mirada. No les estaba contando ninguna mentira, pero tampoco toda la verdad.

-Así que… ¿crees que ese hombre os conocía de antes?

No lo creía. Lo sabía. Se lo había grabado a fuego en la piel.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Dijo que era un viejo amigo de mi madre. No sé si era verdad, pero sabía mi nombre.

Los policías le miraron durante un segundo en silencio. La muchacha apuntaba el testimonio en una libreta negra, mientras que el hombre se dedicaba a mirarle con extrañeza.

-Muy bien, Naruto… Tenemos que hablar con tu madre. Has sido muy valiente.

Naruto asintió, sintiéndose tan vacío como hueco era el cumplido. El hombre se dispuso a salir, pero la mujer lo retuvo. Le lanzó una mirada asesina, y lo empujó contra Naruto.

-Vale, vale. -suspiró. -Naruto, yo soy Hatake Kakashi y ella es Nohara Rin. Si vuelves a ver a ese hombre o sientes que estás en peligro -le tendió una tarjeta, con solamente su nombre y un teléfono- llámanos.

-M-muy bien. -el gracias se le quedó atascado en la garganta. Kakashi y Rin se fueron antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

Se llevó la mano a la herida. Le pareció sentir fuego lamiéndole los dedos. "Dile a Kushina que Hidan le manda recuerdos".

Un muchacho de pelo azabache se dirigía tranquilamente -como era habitual en él- a la pequeña oficina de su casa. Su hermano estaba trabajando, con una cantidad ingente de papeles sobre la mesa.

-Hola -lo saludó. El hombre, algo mayor que él -tenía 18, su hermano 23- le dirigió un gruñido a modo de respuesta mientras terminaba de organizar los papeles. -¿Tienes novedades?

El hombre gruñó de nuevo.

-No. Aún no he sabido nada.

-Entonces… ¿qué? Ya no te será fácil acercarte. Toda la ciudad está empapelada con tu cara.

El hombre sonrió.

-Qué se le va a hacer.

-Deberías haberlo matado -comentó el menor, jugando con el péndulo de Newton colocado sobre el escritorio. El mayor lo escrutó en silencio, garabateando alguna que otra cosa en los documentos.

-¿Debería? Muerto no me sirve de nada, es contraproducente.

El menor sonrió, burlón. Su hermano se había cortado el pelo y lo había teñido de castaño, se había quitado las lentillas verdes que había llevado durante toda la operación -dejando ver sus ojos negros de nuevo- y se había quitado el maquillaje que fingía una cicatriz debajo de su ojo Desde luego, no iban a pillarle.

-Pero tendrás que andar con cuidado.

-Solo hasta que se olviden de mi cara. Y no tardarán mucho, espero.

-Y mientras tanto me toca a mí el trabajo sucio.

El mayor sonrió.

-Pensé que no te importaría.

El menor le miró, impertérrito.

-Más te vale que valga la pena, Itachi.


	7. Capítulo 6

Se sentía bien llegar a casa. Ese tío -Itachi- no había conseguido que le diera miedo, ni siquiera ansiedad. Sai lo había traído desde el hospital -no había tenido apenas noticias de su madre en el fin de semana que había estado ingresado- y estaba molido por la caminata, pero a la vez extrañamente reconfortado. El dolor del pecho se había convertido en una molestia, importante, pero no lo suficiente como para tenerle tendido en una cama.

El olor de gofres le vino desde el salón y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué…?

-¡SORPRESA! -gritaron todos a coro. Naruto sonrió.

Ahí estaban todos sus amigos, con una gigantesca bandeja de gofres cubiertos de chocolate. Sakura, Ino, Lee, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Shino…, todos sus amigos, con Kiba e Hinata delante.

-Chicos -susurró. -¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¿No está claro? -intervino Kiba con un gruñido alegre. -Queríamos darte la bienvenida.

Sai le tocó el hombro y le sonrió, dándole a entender que él también había participado.

-¿Y vosotros no tenéis clase? -sonrió de medio lado, mirando el reloj del salón, que marcaba las doce del mediodía. Sakura se adelantó, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Los profesores nos han dado dejado escabullirnos para hacer esto. Sabes que le caes muy bien a Iruka-sensei, _baka_.

No hizo falta nada más. Se sentaron en el sofá, la mesa e incluso el suelo para empezar a comerse los gofres. Se pusieron al día entre risas. Entre otras muchas cosas, Naruto se enteró de que tenía hasta el miércoles para estudiar el examen, que la profesora de gimnasia -Tsunade-sensei- se había lesionado en el salto de vallas, que Shikamaru casi había mandado a tomar por culo a Asuma, y eso le había costado un par de horas de castigo.

-Ese tío está como una cabra -gruñó, dándole el último mordisco a su gofre.

-Pues yo creo que le caes bien -le sonrió Naruto. Shikamaru bufó, y arrancó una carcajada general.

Más o menos a las seis de la tarde -Naruto pidió pizzas y refrescos para comer- y tras un maratón de películas, se despidió de sus amigos tras darles las gracias veinte veces.

-¿Estás seguro que estarás bien solo? -preguntó Kiba, preocupado. Naruto le sonrió.

-Esta es mi casa. Estaré bien.

Kiba frunció el ceño. Pero luego sonrió con superioridad.

-Chicos. Traed el regalo definitivo.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, escuchó un ladrido.

-No. ¿¡En serio?!

Sus amigos sonrieron, haciendo un pasillo por el que entró Iruka con un perrillo blanco, que agitaba la cola amistosamente. Soltó la correa y el perro se dirigió directamente hacia Naruto, que se arrodilló para acariciarle con energía.

-¡Hola, chico!

-Todavía no tiene nombre, puedes ponérselo tú.

Naruto miró atentamente al perro. Era totalmente blanco, con el pelaje largo y alborotado, excepto por unas líneas negras que rodeaban sus ojos, y continuaban hasta las orejas, enmarcando sus bordes como una pincelada.

-Kyubi. -susurró, muy seguro, pegando su frente a la del animal. -Kyuu, para abreviar. -El perro mostró su conformidad con un ladrido, y sus amigos estallaron en risas y aplausos.

.

-Naruto. Estoy en casa.

Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en devolverle el saludo. Estaba sentado en el sofá, con Kyuu tumbado sobre su regazo, jadeando con fuerza mientras le rascaba la tripa. Su madre se asomó a la puerta, mirándole. Parecía que dolía mirarle.

Naruto se quitó a Kyuu del regazo, acariciando la cabeza del perro. Ni siquiera se molestó en darle ninguna explicación. La miró fijamente a los ojos y se llevó la mano a la herida inconscientemente.

-"Dile a Kushina que Hidan le manda recuerdos".

Su madre se puso pálida como la leche y dio un paso atrás. Por un momento pensó que iba a desmayarse, y comprobó dolorido que no le importaría un ápice. Él había recibido un disparo en el pecho por su culpa.

-No se lo dije a la policía. -acarició el cuello de Kyuu para intentar calmarse. -No se lo he dicho a nadie. Quería ver qué decías. Que me explicaras quién es Hidan. Quién es Itachi. -se mordió el labio, pero ya estaba llorando. -Quién eres tú.

-Naruto… No…

-No vas a contármelo, ¿no? Igual que no sé nada de mi padre. ¿Qué, también tiene que ver con él?

-Naruto, no hagas esto, por favor…

-¿¡Qué yo no haga esto!? ¡Me han pegado un tiro por tu culpa! ¡Y ni siquiera quieres decirme qué está pasando!

Kushina bajó la cabeza, manteniéndose en silencio. Naruto esperó, pero no dijo nada. Se hartó, salió corriendo con Kyuu en brazos y se encerró en su cuarto de un portazo.

Se echó a llorar, con la cabeza enterrada en su pelaje. El perrillo gimió, intentando consolarlo. Pero ya no podía aguantar más. Ya no podía mirar a un desconocido a la calle sin sentir miedo. No podía dejar de buscar a Itachi, aterrado. Y ahora ni siquiera podía confiar en su madre.

¿En quién podía confiar ahora?


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto se sentó en su pupitre, soltando un gruñido de dolor. Todos cuchicheaban a su alrededor y se giraban para mirarle, mientras él trataba de mantenerse impertérrito. Hinata y Kiba lo saludaron con la mano, cada uno en pupitres separados.

Se sorprendió al no ver a Usui sentado a su lado. No le sorprendió tanto cuando entró Iruka-sensei acompañado de un chico que no conocía de nada… y a la vez le resultaba familiar.

-Chicos. ¡Chicos, callaos! Algunos ya lo sabréis, pero para los que no lo hagáis -Naruto sintió que se refería exclusivamente a él- Usui se fue al extranjero con su padre el viernes pasado. Me alegra deciros que ha llegado un nuevo alumno que ocupará su sitio, en lo que a pupitre se refiere, claro. Os presento a Uchiha Sasuke.

El chico ni siquiera alzó la mano para saludar. Sus labios no se movieron un ápice. Recorrió todo el espacio hasta su asiento -el único libre, junto a Naruto- y no soltó palabra alguna.

-Bueno, hoy tenemos clase de literatura. ¿Habéis leído el libro que os dije la semana pasada? Bien, pues hoy…

Naruto desconectó enseguida. Y no solo porque no le interesara lo más mínimo la materia, sino porque el dolor del hombro le hacía marearse. Mejoraba si no lo movía mucho, pero no podía evitarlo si escribía, a pesar de que fuera zurdo y el balazo hubiera sido un poco por encima de su corazón. ¿Lo habría hecho aposta, o pretendía matarle y había fallado? Si ese era el caso…

Le recorrió un escalofrío. No. Itachi le había dado un mensaje para su madre. Quería que sobreviviera. Lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado.

-¿Estás bien? -susurró el chico. Naruto ladeó levemente la cabeza, atontado. No esperaba que le hablase, y mucho menos que se interesara por él. El chico -Sasuke- movió la cabeza en dirección a sus manos. Estaba temblando mucho más de lo que había pensado. Las ocultó bajo los brazos, pero sentía que le temblaban incluso las piernas. "No dejaré que esto me pueda. Ese tío no va a derrotarme. No puedo rendirme".

-E-estoy bien -tartamudeó. Cogió el bolígrafo con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Ni siquiera así conseguía ocultar del todo el temblor. Se esforzó por atender y tomar apuntes, pero no conseguía entender su propia letra.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -musitó Sasuke, más centrado en la tarea. Naruto arqueó una ceja, sin entender nada. Se hizo un gesto, pasándose un dedo sobre el corazón, y luego le señaló sutilmente. Naruto se miró. Las vendas se le entreveían por debajo de la camiseta. Se subió un poco el cuello, intentando ocultar lo evidente.

-N-nada.

-¿Ah, no? Llevo aquí un día, y ya he oído que te dispararon.

Apretó los dientes. El tal Sasuke ni siquiera parecía preocupado por él. Parecía morbosamente curioso, cínico incluso. Sintió ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Y solo lo conocía desde hacía media hora.

-Métete en tus asuntos.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido, que parecía una risa contenida.

El resto de la hora transcurrió en silencio. La hora siguiente les tocaba gimnasia, y como Tsunade-sensei estaba lesionada, les dejaron la hora libre para relajarse. Naruto optó por tumbarse en el escaso césped que había en el patio.

Era una sensación extraña. Cuanto más miraba el cielo, más le quemaban los ojos. Pero le daba pánico cerrarlos. Temía que, al abrirlos, él estuviera encañonándole. Y cada vez que lo pensaba -aproximadamente cada cinco minutos- el dolor le golpeaba con fuerza y le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Soltó un grito cuando, una de esas veces, notó el mundo oscurecerse. Suspiró en una mezcla de alivio y molestia cuando vio a Sasuke inclinado sobre él, con su cara de pan habitual.

-No pretendía asustarte -dijo, con una pizca de burla en su voz. Y seguía queriendo darle un puñetazo, cada vez más.

-¿Qué quieres, Uchiha?

-Encantado de verte también -resopló, sentándose junto a él y tendiéndole una hoja de papel. Naruto la leyó atentamente, y contuvo las ganas de soltar un gruñido.

-¿Esto es en serio?

-Eso me temo -se encogió él de hombros. -Se me da bien la literatura, así que terminaremos relativamente rápido. No tendrás que aguantarme mucho. Quedamos en tu casa hoy a las seis.

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada -y, por supuesto, obviando totalmente su opinión- se levantó y se fue. Naruto se quedó con la hoja en la mano, anonadado.

-¡Naruto! -Kiba e Hinata corrían hacia él, cogidos de la mano. -¿Qué tal estás?

-Alucinando -dijo, tendiéndole la hoja. Kiba la leyó rápidamente y soltó un gruñido divertido.

-Vaya, te toca trabajo con el nuevo. Bueno, no puede ser tan malo.

Naruto resopló.

-¿Qué te apuestas?


	9. Capítulo 8

Esa tarde fue corriendo a casa. Kyuu saltó de alegría nada más verle. Ya adoraba a ese perrillo -aunque tenía cierta cara zorruna que le gustaba aún más- y eso que apenas le conocía hace un día. Naruto le rascó el cuello y pegó su frente contra la suya.

-Hola, campeón.

Por supuesto, su madre no estaba en casa. Mejor. Así tendría tiempo para estudiar antes de que ese idiota viniera. Se puso a escribir con frenética rapidez, resolviendo todos los problemas que fue capaz antes de que sonara el timbre.

Se levantó corriendo y miró por la mirilla antes de abrir la puerta. Kyuu gruñó suavemente, pero le palmeó en la cabeza para calmarlo.

-Bienvenido -trató de sonar amable, pero no le salió demasiado bien. Sasuke se percató, porque sonrió de medio lado. Estaba diferente. Llevaba un jersey de lana azul oscuro, una bufanda negra y unos vaqueros. Llevaba un puñado de carpetas y un libro entre los brazos. Su cara se ensombreció cuando vio a Kyuu -a pesar de que era pequeño, le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas-.

-Eso… ¿eso es un perro? -dio un paso atrás, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Naruto soltó una risita, se agachó y rascó la nariz de Kyuu, que soltó un gañido.

-No, es una tortuga crecidita y peluda. ¡Claro que es un perro!, ¿a ti que te parece?

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, pero estaba claro que estaba demasiado asustado como para siquiera pensar en rodearle. Si no le hubiera parecido imposible, habría jurado que sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

-Me… me dan miedo los perros.

Naruto sonrió.

-¡Anda, si eres humano! -soltó una carcajada cuando Sasuke le dirigió una mirada glacial. -Vale, vale. Kyuu, vamos.

El perrillo dudó un momento, pero terminó por seguir a su dueño. Lo dejó tumbado en el sofá y cerró la puerta del salón. Sasuke ya estaba en el recibidor, menos asustado, pero todavía tenso. Naruto le sonrió, incapaz de controlarse.

-Vamos a mi cuarto. Allí podremos trabajar mejor.

.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo has sabido donde vivo? -preguntó Naruto arqueando una ceja, en el descanso que habían tomado. Llevaban ya más de dos horas, y solo habían acabado la mitad del trabajo. El rubio había propuesto una pausa, y ahora estaban tomándose un sándwich y un refresco.

El moreno se atragantó y empezó a toser ante la pregunta. Naruto sintió un escalofrío subiéndole por la espina dorsal. Cuando se le pasó el ataque de tos y pudo respirar, se quedó un momento mirando el papel en su mesa.

-Le pregunté a Iruka-sensei. Fue él el que nos mandó el trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

-Era solo curiosidad, no te piques.

-No me pico -replicó él a la defensiva. Naruto soltó una risita.

-Ya, claro. Oye, ¿quieres algo más? Tengo…

Una serie de ladridos y gimoteos lo interrumpieron. Naruto miró su reloj y chasqueó la lengua.

-Mierda, es tarde. Lo siento, pero creo que ya se ha aprendido su hora de salir. Dame un segundo.

Sasuke asintió. Se acabó su sándwich y el refresco, pero los incesantes gimoteos del animal no cesaron. Aprovechó para echar un vistazo rápido por la habitación. Como él, la decoración era alborotada y colorida, todo estaba desordenado, excepto por el escritorio, que estaba suficientemente ordenado como para poder trabajar en él. Tenía un montón de posters en las paredes, la mayoría de videojuegos y animes: _Mass Effect, SAO, The Legend of Zelda, Angel Beats, Tales Of…_ Tenía un montón de libros apilados muy juntos en una estantería, tanto libros de fantasía, como de terror, acción, cómicos y algún que otro manga. _Zatch Bell_ era el único completo, con sus buenos sesenta y pico tomos.

Por curiosidad y aburrimiento más que nada, cogió el primer tomo y le echó un rápido vistazo.

-Hey, ¿te gusta?

Sasuke dio un respingo. Naruto tenía a Kyuu en brazos, acariciándole el cuello con suavidad. El perrillo gañaba, pero parecía un gato ronroneando.

-No he leído ningún manga, la verdad. Ha sido mera curiosidad. -fue a guardarlo, pero Naruto le agarró de la muñeca.

-Puedes llevártelo. Si te gusta, puedo prestarte también los demás.

-Eh… -se quedó en blanco un momento.

-Léetelo si quieres. Voy a sacar a Kyuu rápido y vuelvo enseguida.

Sasuke fue a replicar algo, pero Naruto ya había salido corriendo por la puerta.

- _Baka._ -soltó un suspiro, pero tampoco tenía mucho que hacer. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a leerse el manga.

Para cuando volvió, el moreno estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con el tercer tomo en las manos y los otros dos pulcramente colocados en su sitio.

-Te ha gustado, por lo que veo.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido, incorporándose.

-No está mal. Me aburría.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Llévatelos si quieres, lo he leído al menos cinco veces. ¿Seguimos?

Sasuke asintió, descolocado. Se pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente, y no acabaron hasta pasadas las once.

El rubio se desperezó con un bostezo, estirándose cual gato. Sasuke sonrió ante la cómica escena.

-Es muy tarde… -comentó, mirando el reloj. -¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

El moreno abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído. Mañana no tenemos clase a primera hora, puedes pasarte por casa a recoger tus cosas.

-¿Q-qué dices? -el moreno giró la cabeza en un gruñido, recogiendo los papeles y guardándolos en las carpetas. Naruto sonrió. Estaba casi seguro de que se había sonrojado.

-¿Qué pasa, nunca has cenado en casa de un amigo?

-¿Amigo? -preguntó, incrédulo. -¡Nos acabamos de conocer! ¡¿Y si soy un asesino, o…?!

-¿O un idiota con miedo a los perros? -Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Naruto soltó una carcajada. -Venga. ¿Qué prefieres?

-¡No voy a quedarme, tarado!

Un manga le atizó de lleno en la cara. Naruto le sonrió, burlón.

-¿Ensalada o filete?


	10. Capítulo 9

Se removió, incómodo. No le gustaba estar cerca de los perros. Prefería, con mucho, los gatos. Pero no se dio cuenta hasta estar al lado de uno que los perros realmente le aterraban.

-¡Kyuu, largo! -le gritó Naruto, tirándole una zapatilla. El perro gruñó con nerviosismo, y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

Y si había algo que le molestaba más que tener ese cachorro rondándole, era tener que aguantar a ese idiota. ¿Por qué no se había largado y le había ignorado? "Buena pregunta" se dijo. Pero allí seguía, mirándole cocinar.

A pesar de que le había repetido que no hacía falta nada, que se conformaba con un sándwich, allí estaba, haciéndole una menestra de verduras. La verdad es que el olor le estaba haciendo la boca agua. Hacía mucho que no comía nada que no fuera a domicilio o precalentado.

-Esto ya casi está. ¿Me acercas el plato?

Después de servir la comida y poner la mesa, se acomodaron en el sofá del salón -¿qué había de la buena costumbre de usar las mesas?- y Naruto puso una película cualquiera de su reproductor ante la negativa de contestar del moreno.

-Pues te ha tocado _La Sacerdotisa Demonio._

-¿Qué narices es eso?

Naruto se sentó de un salto en el sofá, dándole al _play_ en el mando.

-Es una peli de anime, de ninjas. Si me acuerdo bien, tienen que escoltar a una sacerdotisa hasta otro país para que selle a un espíritu que solo ella puede sellar.

Sasuke bufó.

-Qué chorrada. ¿Te gustan los ninjas y esas cosas?

-Hey, ¿a ti no te molaría ser uno? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Paso de esas tonterías.

-El protagonista es un poco idiota, pero buena gente. Ya lo verás, de todos modos.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

-Me recuerda un poco a ti.

Naruto soltó un gruñido, metiéndose el tenedor en la boca. Sasuke probó la comida, algo reticente. Tenía que reconocer que estaba deliciosa.

-Espero que sea por lo de buena gente, o te vas a ganar un puñetazo.

-Más quisieras, _usuratonkachi_.

Y aunque al principio ambos estaban tensos como gatos, acabaron relajándose, soltando risas de vez en cuando ante cada estupidez de la peli y cruzando alguna que otra palabra.

Después de la película, Naruto se desperezó dispuesto a irse a la cama. Para su sorpresa, el moreno se había quedado dormido en el sofá, con –quién lo diría- Kyuu acurrucado a sus pies. Naruto soltó una risita, le quitó el plato del regazo y le echó una manta por encima. Llamó a Kyuu -que se revolvió y sollozó bajito, pero terminó por obedecer- y cerró la puerta, dejándolo dormir.

-Menuda princesa -se rio. Fue a su cuarto y lo dejó tranquilo, quedándose profundamente dormido en cuestión de segundos, con la leve respiración de Kyuu de fondo.

.

Se levantó por la mañana, y como todos los días, lo primero que hizo fue meterse en la ducha. Cuando salió de ella con el pelo empapado y solo una toalla anudada a su cintura, fue cuando se acordó de que Sasuke estaba en su casa. Más bien, se dio cuenta cuando se lo encontró a la salida del baño, con la boca abierta y las mejillas teñidas de escarlata. Naruto, por su parte, tenía toda la cara roja. Soltó un grito y volvió a encerrarse de un portazo en el baño.

Cuando el moreno consiguió reaccionar, parpadeó un momento intentando eliminar la imagen de su retina y dio un suave golpe contra la puerta.

-Eh… me voy. Ya… nos vemos en clase.

Salió corriendo antes de que le diera tiempo a contestarle. Esquivó al perro y salió de la casa, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. El aire frío le golpeó en la cara, y se caló la bufanda hasta la nariz. Solo cuando estuvo en la calle, pasando desapercibido a las miradas de los desconocidos, soltó una gigantesca carcajada que hizo que todos se volvieran a mirarle.

.

-¿Naruto, estás en casa?

-Sí. Ya-ya voy.

Llevaba en el baño como unos veinte minutos, respirando agitadamente contra la puerta. Consiguió normalizar su respiración -por fin- y salió del baño para vestirse.

-Naruto, cariño, yo…

-No tengo tiempo, voy a llegar tarde a clase.

-Naruto…

-Ahora no -insistió, terminando de vestirse. Tenía que llegar a literatura. Tenía que exponer el maldito trabajo con Sasuke. E iba a llegar tarde.

Su madre lo retuvo, agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo. Naruto la miró, incrédulo.

-Mamá, ¿qué…?

-Minato. Namikaze Minato. -le soltó con suavidad, pero el rubio ya no parecía tener prisa por irse. -Ese es tu padre.

Se quedaron así, mirándose en silencio, lo que pudieron haber sido horas. En realidad, no fueron más que unos segundos.

-Tengo… tengo que irme a clase -susurró, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Echó a correr, sabiendo que no lo hacía por llegar tarde, sino por huir. Por huir de una realidad que no entendía y le aterraba. Una realidad que le cazaba con demasiada prisa como para poder huir de ella.

Una realidad que, sin saberlo, ya le había atrapado.


	11. Capítulo 10

Que Iruka-sensei les pusiera un diez, tan distraído como estaba durante toda la presentación, fue un milagro. A pesar de haberse estudiado su parte a conciencia, no pudo evitar quedarse varias veces en blanco. Por suerte, Sasuke siempre rellenaba los huecos y continuaba a partir de ahí, como si estuviera perfectamente ensayado.

No podía evitarlo. Ese nombre le perforaba el cráneo como un aguijón, impidiéndole pensar. "Namikaze Minato". Le resultaba terriblemente familiar, y a la vez tan ajeno que le dolía. Nunca el nombre de un padre debería ser algo que ni siquiera parecía tu idioma. Tampoco ayudaba que las escasas veces que su mente parecía olvidar el nombre de su padre, la escenita de su casa con Sasuke viniera a su cabeza. No sabía ni cómo mirarle a la cara después de eso.

Pero sí sabía qué era más urgente.

En cuanto acabaron de exponer -lo que les llevó toda la hora- Naruto salió disparado a la biblioteca. Se sentó en el rincón más alejado y tecleó ese nombre en el ordenador. Namikaze. El resultado que le devolvió el ordenador lo dejó más aturdido y confuso que antes.

No se mencionaba ningún Minato, pero sí un Ryu Namikaze. Y absolutamente nada bueno. Se hablaba -aunque la mayoría eran cotilleos, había alguna que otra noticia- de asesinatos sin resolver, atracos, extorsiones… Y, por si la duda, no era víctima de ninguno. Y alguna vez se mencionaba a un Minato como su posible hijo, pero no se sabía nada de él.

-Naruto.

Dio un respingo y cerró todo inmediatamente. Kiba lo miraba arqueando una ceja.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí… Sí, claro.

-Ya… Te estaba buscando. Quería hablar contigo.

Se sentó a su lado, mirando con una ceja alzada la pantalla vacía. Centró su atención de nuevo en el rubio, que parecía estar viendo un fantasma en la pantalla.

-Estás un poco… extraño esta mañana. Me preguntaba… ¿quieres dar una vuelta con Hinata y conmigo? Para… despejarte un poco.

-Eh… No. No. Prefiero dar una vuelta con Kyuu -sonrió levemente. -Además, ¿haceros de sujeta velas? Hay planes mejores para un miér…co-les. ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA, EL EXAMEN!

Kiba soltó una carcajada mientras veía a Naruto salir de la biblioteca soltando maldiciones. Ahí estaba de nuevo el idiota entusiasta que él conocía.

.

Después de acabar el examen -que le resultó bastante fácil- ni siquiera se quedó a las otras clases. El primer motivo -y el más nimio- era que ni de coña quería sentarse con Sasuke, pero no le quedaba más remedio. El segundo era que tenía que hablar con su madre. Necesitaba una verdadera explicación. Y la necesitaba ya.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre estaba sentada en el sofá, acariciando a Kyuu con la mirada perdida. Sonrió al verle entrar.

-Sabía que vendrías. Siempre has sido un impaciente. Como él.

-Como Minato -susurró él. -¿No es así?

Kushina asintió levemente. Kyuu se revolvió y se deslizó de entre sus brazos para saltar sobre Naruto. Este lo apartó delicadamente, rascándole el cuello para calmarlo. Se sentó junto a su madre, y la tomó de las manos para obligarla a mirarse a los ojos.

-Necesito que me lo cuentes, mamá. Por qué ha pasado esto. Quiénes son ellos. -cerró los ojos un segundo. -No soy el único que está en peligro.

-No. Desde luego que no. Naruto… te han hecho daño por mi culpa.

-"Dile a Kushina que Hidan le manda recuerdos". Me quedó bastante claro. Me… -tragó saliva. La herida pareció arderle bajo la piel- me disparó para que tú captaras el mensaje.

Kushina asintió. Se pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja.

-Yo… era una espía. Me gradué muy joven en la universidad, y después de aquello, no sabía qué hacer con mi vida. Un amigo me propuso la policía… y por contactos y alguna que otra información, acabé metiéndome en la policía secreta.

-¿Que estabas en la secreta? ¿Tú…?

Su madre alzó una mano. El mensaje estaba claro. "No me interrumpas".

-Un… amigo de un amigo de mi padre, o algo así, me ayudó allí dentro. Pero por mi perfil, pronto los de arriba se fijaron en mí. Si te estás preguntando cual es mi perfil… básicamente el de una chica joven y atractiva que sabía artes marciales y no se le daban mal las armas. Me contaron el plan. Namikaze Ryu era un conocido gánster de la zona. No tenían prueba alguna para inculparlo. Y ahí es donde entraba yo.

»Su hijo, Minato Namikaze, estaba terminando la universidad por aquel entonces. Y estaba soltero. La idea era fingir ser una estudiante más, acercarme a él… Y así acercarme también a su padre.

»Al principio salió bien. Minato era introvertido, así que fue relativamente fácil acercarme a él. Pasaba muchas horas con él, e intentaba convencerle para que me llevara a su casa. Siempre se negaba. Pero cuando hablábamos, me contaba cosas de su padre. Nunca mencionaba nada de los rumores, y yo fingía no saber nada. Sin embargo, me contaba que apenas se hablaban, y que no quería tener nada que ver con él. Quería estudiar, ser diferente. Solía decir que se cambiaría el nombre en cuanto pudiera. Pero cuando le preguntaba el por qué, siempre me daba evasivas.

»No me importó. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba enamorada. Mis jefes me pedían respuestas, querían resultados. Yo siempre les decía que necesitaba más tiempo. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más le quería. Y sabía que eso era un error. Traté de convencerme de que no debía hacerlo, y me centré en hacer lo que debía.

»Convencí a Minato por fin para que me presentara a su padre. Se mostró muy reticente, pero yo solo quería hablar con él. Realmente, aquello no era una mentira. Me presenté como su prometida -recuerdo que Minato flipó con aquello- y traté de parecer realmente amable. Su padre parecía un buen hombre. Fingí, al igual que con su hijo, que no sabía nada de los rumores. Que solo era una chica enamorada cenando con su novio y su padre. Que nada más me importaba. Y durante la cena, de hecho, así fue. Pero cuando nos levantamos y me dejaron sola, recordé cual era mi trabajo.

»Empecé a investigar por toda la casa. Y te ahorraré los detalles, pero encontré documentos y pruebas que mostraban algo a mucha mayor escala. Algo que indicaba que Ryu era menos que un peón. Y encontré pruebas, pistas, que en una posterior investigación me llevaron a un único nombre. Hidan.

»Salí de la casa pitando. Y llorando. En el fondo, sabía con cada poro de mi piel que quería a Minato. Que la misión había pasado a un segundo plano hacía mucho tiempo. Pero a la vez, me recordaba que tenía que detener aquello que había visto. Por eso me fui. Salí corriendo para no volver.

»Informé a mis jefes de lo que había encontrado. Me dijeron entonces que tenía que desaparecer, que Ryu me estaba buscando. Y que, seguramente, quería matarme. No tenía alternativa. Quisiese o no, debía marcharme de la ciudad y desaparecer.

»Fingieron mi muerte. Dijeron que me caí de un puente y me maté. Me pareció una historia tan buena como cualquiera. Pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharme para siempre…

.

"Miraba el océano desde el puente en el que, hacía tan solo unos días, ella había muerto. Se encontró sonriendo, irónica. Dejaba atrás todo lo que había querido… Y llevaba con ella algo que sabía que querría más que a nada.

-Así que estabas aquí.

Dio un respingo al reconocer esa voz. Sintió las lágrimas a flor de piel, pero se forzó por controlarse. Ella era una agente. Había sido entrenada para eso. No podía mostrar lo que sentía.

Dio media vuelta para mirar fijamente a Minato. Tenía el pelo rubio despeinado, unas profundas ojeras amoratadas y los ojos rojos e irritados. Había estado llorando. Eso solo la rompió más en pedazos.

-Lo sabías -musitó, intentando controlarse para no llorar.

-No soy como mi padre, Kushina. Pero también puedo utilizar sus recursos.

Se quedaron observándose en silencio.

-También sabes lo otro.

-¿Cómo podría no saberlo? -gimió.

-Por eso sabrás que no puedo quedarme, Minato.

-¿Hubo algo de cierto en todo esto? ¡Dímelo, Kushina! Porque yo ya no sé nada. Necesito saber… necesito saber si alguna vez esto fue cierto. Necesito saber si esto ha sido todo una mentira.

Kushina se acercó a él con la cabeza gacha. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le estampó una bofetada en el rostro. Y después se hundió en sus brazos.

-¿¡Cómo puedes pensar que aquello fue una mentira, Minato?! ¡Idiota! Eres…. Eres un…

Minato soltó un gruñido, enterrando su cara en el pelo de ella. Aspirando ese dulce aroma que le había hecho perder la cabeza. Por el que daría la vida. Siendo muy consciente de que, probablemente, aquella fuera la última vez que lo tuviera tan cerca.

-Te vas. -no era una pregunta.

-No puedo quedarme. Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Nunca podré verlo.

-Y él nunca podrá verte a ti.

Aquello lo rompió como un cristal. En un mismo instante, perdía todo lo que había amado, y todo lo que amaría. Kushina le cogió las manos, y las llevó dulcemente hasta su vientre. Incluso aunque era imposible, ambos sintieron un latido rítmico que los unía para siempre.

-Pero lo conocerás. Porque estoy segura de que será tan testarudo como tú.

Kushina dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? -se frenó en seco.

-¿Cuál de las tantas que he incumplido?

-La única que aún puedes cumplir. Cómo lo llamaríamos.

Habría jurado que no lloraba. Que era la lluvia la que se deslizaba por su rostro como un torrente. Pero no llovía.

-Te lo prometo -musitó.

Y con unas últimas palabras, ya carentes de sentido y formando solo un mero intento de retener su presencia unos segundos más, el rubio observó como la pelirroja desaparecía en la profundidad de la noche."


	12. Capítulo 11

No pudo dormir esa noche. Después de aquello ni siquiera había querido separarse de su madre. Se sentía dolido, traicionado, engañado. Y aun así, sabía que su madre le necesitaba más que nunca. Y, por qué no reconocerlo, él a ella también.

Estaban en el sofá, con Kyuu enroscado a su lado y su madre apoyada en su regazo. Después de confesar todo aquello, parecía estar durmiendo por primera vez en años. Nunca la había visto tan tranquila como en ese mismo momento. Incluso cuando aquella tranquilidad no era más que una ilusión. En cualquier momento, Hidan podía mandar un agente para eliminarlos a los dos. Y ni siquiera sabían qué quería ese psicópata.

Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora estaba aterrado. Ni siquiera se veía saliendo al día siguiente a la calle. Era como vivir en una pesadilla, con mil ojos apuntándole directamente a él. Todos eran enemigos, no podía confiar en nadie.

Amaneció, y descubrió para su sorpresa que había conseguido dormirse. Su madre seguía respirando con tranquilidad sobre su regazo.

-Mamá… -la agitó suavemente. -Mamá, despierta.

Parpadeó lentamente hasta conseguir despertarse del todo. Se desperezó como un gato, bostezando.

-Naruto… Pensé que te irías a la cama.

-No podía dormir de todas formas.

Hubo una breve pausa.

-Hijo… entiendo que me odies. Incluso antes de nacer, yo ya te había arrebatado tu vida. Pero yo no planeaba esto, yo…

-Claro, enterarme de que soy un accidente seguro que me anima.

Kushina suavizó su expresión de horror cuando vio la sonrisa del rubio. Le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, y compartieron una risa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre. -Naruto la miró. Sonreía, y sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes la había visto. -Naruto, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Incluso antes de que nacieras, te quise tanto como para abandonar todo lo que era, todos a quienes conocía para mantenerte a salvo.

-Lo sé, mamá. Yo también te quiero.

Se fundieron en un lento abrazo.

-Nunca has… ¿intentando contactar con papá?

Kushina negó con la cabeza.

-Sabía que eso solo te pondría en peligro. Quería que tuvieras una vida normal, alejado de todo… Y ahora nos han encontrado. No sé cómo, pero… nos han encontrado.

-¿Has hablado con tus jefes? Supongo que fueron ellos quienes te reubicaron.

-Lo hice. Ya lo están investigando, y… te han estado siguiendo estos últimos días, para asegurarse de que estabas a salvo.

-Genial. Ahora tengo canguro.

-Que no te hayas dado cuenta es bueno -rio su madre. -Significa que hace bien su trabajo.

-Me siento halagado, no te ofendas.

-Ya, claro. -le dio un pellizco en los mofletes, y el chico se apartó con un gruñido. -Esto acabará pronto, Naruto. Te lo prometo.

Aunque sabía que su madre no se refería a eso, él no pudo evitar pensar "de un modo u otro".

-Oye, hoy no tienes que ir a clase si no quieres. ¿Qué tal una tarde de Disney, pizza y helado?

Naruto sonrió, acariciando el lomo de Kyuu. El perrillo ladró.

-Eso suena genial.

Incluso bajo aquellas circunstancias, se lo pasó genial. Vieron el Rey León, Mulán, Pocahontas, El Jorobado de Notredame y todos los demás clásicos que les dio tiempo en un día. Y a la lista inicial, se añadieron palomitas de caramelo y _Toblerone_ , una de sus chocolatinas favoritas. Kyuu estaba tan cebado que poco pareció importarle que no le sacaran de paseo -hasta que se hizo pis en la alfombra y su madre estalló en gritos-. Naruto se rió tanto que le dolieron las costillas y sintió punzadas en la herida, pero no le importó. Se sentía extrañamente feliz, como si estuviera en una nube. Nada podía sacarlo de allí.

Hasta que escucharon el timbre de la puerta, y el miedo pareció inundarles de nuevo.


	13. Capítulo 12

-Sasuke -suspiró aliviado. Su madre le miró. -Es un nuevo compañero de clase. Estuvo anteayer en casa… se quedó a dormir.

Su madre abrió mucho los ojos.

-Oh. Ya veo.

Naruto soltó un bufido.

-No sé qué estás pensando, pero no flipes. -Kushina soltó una risita, desapareciendo en el salón.

-Os dejo solos, tortolitos.

-¡OLVIDA LO QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO!

Le llegó la risa de su madre desde el salón. Soltó un gruñido y abrió la puerta.

Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada, tendiéndole un librito. Parpadeó varias veces antes de reconocerlo.

-Oh. -cogió el tomo de _Zatch Bell_. -Gracias. ¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para dármelo?

Sasuke pareció incómodo un segundo. Después negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy no has ido a clase, y ayer te largaste antes de que acabaran. Estaba preocupado.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Tú?

El rubio estiró una mano hasta tocarle la mejilla, con la boca abierta.

-¡Si parece humano…!

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y le pegó un capón con excesiva fuerza. Naruto se rascó la cabeza, riéndose.

-¡Vale, vale, lo siento! -apartó a Kyuu, que parecía desesperado por lanzarse contra Sasuke, mientras este arrugaba la nariz y trataba de no salir corriendo. -Gracias por venir a verme. Estoy… bien.

-Entonces, ¿cuento contigo mañana? Hay una excursión estúpida, y tenemos que ir por parejas. Dado que no conozco a nadie más, pensé…

Naruto parpadeó un momento. Sasuke no le parecía la clase de tíos que pedía aquello. Más bien le parecía un gilipollas integral que intentaba hacerse el duro, más serio que una piedra y que nunca se divertía.

-Sí, claro. Mañana iré.

-Bien, entonces… hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Fue a cerrar la puerta, pero un pie en el resquicio se lo impidió. Sintió un escalofrío subiéndole por la columna, y abrió la puerta lentamente. Sasuke se rascaba la nuca, ligeramente avergonzado.

-¿Podría…? ¿Podría pedirte algún tomo más? -señaló el libro que tenía entre las manos. Naruto soltó una carcajada, abriendo la puerta.

-Claro, idiota. Pasa.

.

Estaba tumbado en su cuarto, leyendo uno de los cinco tomos que Naruto le había dejado. Era una sensación extraña. Él nunca había tenido nada en lo que centrar su atención que no fueran los objetivos que le marcaba su hermano y las clases. Nunca había tenido nada con lo que entretenerse, ni fuera ni dentro de su casa.

Su cuarto era sobrio. Paredes blancas, vacías. Un escritorio, vacío salvo por los apuntes de clase. Estanterías junto a la cama totalmente vacías. La cama, recién hecha, solo con sábanas y una colcha blanca. No tenía nada con lo que entretenerse. No tenía nada, no era nadie.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese preciso momento que era un prisionero en una jaula de oro. Bueno, una jaula normal y corriente.

Y ahora todo parecía distinto. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, se había divertido con aquel idiota. Con aquella absurda película, incluso con el trabajo de literatura. Y ahora, leyendo el manga, se le hacía extraño.

Itachi se lo había repetido mil veces. No puedes encariñarte con los objetivos. Donde ellos ven amistad, amor, familia, tú debes tener claro un fin.

Pero era la primera vez que su objetivo realmente lo superaba.

Cerró el libro, molesto consigo mismo. Si no valía para aquello, entonces no valía para nada.

 _"¿Qué tiene de interesante un ninja? Ni siquiera existe en la vida real"._

 _"Ah, pero existieron. Si una sola persona pudo lograrlo, ¿por qué no iba a poder otra simple persona? Como yo, o como tú"._

 _"Estás tarado"._

 _"Quizá, pero al menos tengo sueños, hombre de hojalata"._

No había pillado esa referencia. Después, ojeando en la biblioteca, lo había entendido. El hombre de hojalata, el que no tenía corazón. No tenía pasión, ni sentimientos. Realmente, no estaba vivo. Había dado en el clavo, aunque no lo supiera.

Si no podía hacer aquello, no valía para nada.

Pero, ¿y si había una posibilidad, por nimia que fuera, de que hubiera algo más?

Se incorporó de repente, con la respiración agitada.

Por primera vez en dieciocho años, aquella frase había perdido fuerza.

Por primera vez en dieciocho años, se encontró con que "el hombre de hojalata" empezaba a desviarse de su persona.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola chicos! Espero que os esté gustando mucho el fanfic. Creo que se está empezando a poner interesante..._**

 ** _Y por eso, y como estos últimos capítulos han sido bastante cortos, estaba pensando en subir otro el jueves, al menos hasta que vuelvan a ser un poco más largos. ¿Qué opináis?_**

 ** _Bueno, queráis lo que queráis, espero que os esté gustando mucho y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. ¡Hasta el (quizájueves) lunes!_**


	14. Capítulo 13

No durmió mucho esa noche. Se leyó los cinco tomos del tirón, y se sorprendió con que le estaba enganchando. Lógico, por otra parte. Era la primera vez en dieciocho años que se distraía con algo. Se pasó la noche en vela, mirando el techo, intentando mantener la mente en blanco. Le era imposible. Los pensamientos se sucedían como un torbellino en su cabeza. Así pasó toda la noche. Cuando sonó el despertador por la mañana, tenía la sensación de ni siquiera haber cerrado los párpados.

-Sasuke. Vas a llegar tarde.

-Voy -gruñó, poniéndose la ropa con la mayor rapidez posible. Se guardó los mangas en la mochila -lo último que necesitaba es que Itachi los viera- y salió disparado a clase, cogiendo una tostada del salón y sin pararse a saludar siquiera.

-¿No tenías hoy una excursión?

-Ajá. Vamos al bosque, a dibujar plantas para un trabajo de botánica. ¿Por qué…?

-Ha habido un cambio de planes, Sasuke. Hidan nos ha dado órdenes. -el menor tragó saliva, viendo lo que se venía ahora. -Tienes que matar al chico.

Habría jurado que en el preciso instante que escuchó esas palabras, el remolino de su cabeza se intensificaba hasta que la cabeza le latió con rabia y todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

.

-Kiba, ¿has visto a Sasuke?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Me dijo que iríamos juntos a la excursión. Ya que tú no te despegas de…

-¡Hola, chicos! ¿De qué habláis? -Naruto se calló justo a tiempo, y saludó a Hinata. La chica parecía mucho más tranquila y alegre desde que había conocido a Kiba. Y él también parecía significativamente más feliz. Parecían realmente felices juntos. La chica saludó a su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla. A Kiba se le iluminaron los ojos.

Naruto sintió una especie de comezón en el estómago. Celos. No de Kiba e Hinata en particular. Se preguntó cómo sería estar enamorado, que te sintieras tan feliz solo con ver a la otra persona.

-De nada importante, Hinata. Naruto estaba buscando a Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke? Oh… Creo que lo he visto en el césped.

-¿En el césped? ¡Salimos en cinco minutos! Agh -gruñó. -Gracias, Hinata.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese capullo? Se echó la mochila al hombro y corrió hasta el único fragmento de césped de todo el instituto. Allí estaba Sasuke, tendido boca arriba, mirando el cielo, distraído.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tenemos que irnos!

El moreno ladeó la cabeza hacia él, pero ni siquiera parecía estar escuchándole. Entornó los ojos, mirándole fijamente, pero como si estuviera viendo algo más allá, muy lejos de él.

-Oh. Naruto. Eres tú. -se incorporó despacio, sacudiéndose la hierba de los pantalones. Como siempre, iba con ropa oscura -una sudadera marrón y unos pantalones negros, y como siempre una bufanda negra anudada a su cuello-, pero tenía pinta de no haber dormido nada.

-¿Soy yo? ¡Tenemos que irnos, es tarde!

Le miró un largo rato, como si no reconociera la persona que tenía delante. Parpadeó un par de veces.

-Muy bien. Vamos.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, pero acabó soltando un gruñido y echando a andar en dirección al resto del grupo. Iruka estaba pasando lista, y llegaron por los pelos a que los apuntara en la lista.

-Me alegra que ayudes al chico nuevo, Naruto.

-Claaaaaro. No nos pusiste ese trabajo a propósito, ¿no?

Iruka sonrió maliciosamente.

-Os puse ese trabajo porque erais los únicos que no lo habíais hecho. Fue mera casualidad… Y agradece que no tuvieras que hacerlo solo.

-Ya, claro.

Sasuke estaba un poco alejado del grupo, con el cuaderno de dibujo en la mano y un lápiz en la otra. Se sentía incapaz de pensar. Era como intentar ver a través de una cortina de agua. Borroso, confuso. Así era cada pensamiento que salía de su cabeza.

Naruto lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, agarrándolo de la muñeca y tirando de él hacia el autobús. No dijo ni una palabra en el viaje. El rubio lo miraba con expresión ceñuda, pero se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, dejando que sus preocupaciones se sucedieran tan rápido como lo hacía el paisaje. Pero sabía que no era tan fácil. Nunca era tan fácil.

-Despierta. No pienso hacer el trabajo solo. Dibujar no es mi punto fuerte.

-No estoy dormido -gruñó él.

-Quién lo diría, bello durmiente. Venga, vamos.

-¿Bello durmiente? -repitió él, levemente sonrojado, siguiéndolo fuera del bus. Naruto enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa, es que nunca has oído hablar del cuento de la Bella Durmiente? -Sasuke negó con la cabeza, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. -No puedo creerme lo que oigo… ¿El Rey León? ¿Pocahontas? ¿Mulán? ¿La Bella y la Bestia? ¿¡Bambi?! -cada vez que Sasuke negaba con la cabeza, Naruto sentía que su alma de niño se revelaba con rabia, ondeando la bandera de guerra. -¡No puedo creérmelo! ¿No has visto ninguna peli de Disney? ¿No tienes infancia o qué?

Ese comentario pareció molestar verdaderamente a Sasuke, porque soltó un gruñido molesto y siguió al resto del grupo sin dirigirle palabra alguna. Naruto se mordió el labio. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

Por supuesto que no tenía infancia. No tenía infancia más allá de muerte, tortura, secuestro, extorsión. Él era un mero soldado. Como su hermano.

Apretó los puños.

Y así tenía que seguir siendo.


	15. Capítulo 14

-¿Eres zurdo?

-Se te da bien destacar la obvio -gruñó el moreno, evidentemente molesto.

-Como que eres idiota.

Naruto estalló en una carcajada; Sasuke solo sonrió levemente, aún cabreado.

-Muy gracioso.

-Oye, no te piques. Puedes empezar a tener una infancia ahora. Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa y ver alguna película…

-Lo dudo -bufó él, echando a andar en una dirección cualquiera. Naruto recogió sus cosas con rapidez y lo siguió, echando leches.

-¡Eh, espera! ¡No podemos separarnos! Joder.

Sasuke echó a correr entre los árboles. Naruto trató de seguir su ritmo con la mochila al hombro y el cuaderno bajo el brazo. Frenó en seco, chocándose contra la espalda del moreno.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Shh!

Naruto miró por encima de su hombro.

-No puede ser -gimió, entre molesto y aterrado.

Delante de ellos había un gigantesco lobo negro, que gruñía hacia ellos con ferocidad.

.

-¿Sugerencias?

-Eres tú el que quería ser un ninja, a mí no me mires -bufó el moreno.

-¿¡Te parece este el momento para bromear!? -susurró el otro, frenético. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

El lobo gruñó, dando un paso adelante. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Aquel animal parecía furioso. Más que furioso, hambriento. Estaba famélico, pero aun así sus músculos eran potentes. No necesitaría mucho para arrancarles la yugular.

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a tomar una decisión. El lobo saltó hacia ellos, con las fauces bien abiertas, gruñendo con ferocidad.

-¡Cuidado!

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Quizá, de haberlo hecho, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Quizá no se hubiera desarrollado la historia que estoy contando hoy. Quizá todo hubiese acabado en ese mismo instante.

Pero no lo pensó. Y al no hacerlo, al actuar solo movido por instinto, las cosas fueron muy diferentes. Un instinto que no comprendía, pero no podía evitar. Un instinto movido por un sentimiento que no entendía… pero llegaría a conocer.

Le placó para apartarlo. El lobo bramó, cayendo sobre él, y le asestó una certera dentellada en el muslo. Sasuke gritó, intentando quitarse de encima el animal, que hincaba los dientes con exagerada rabia contra su carne. Le pegó un puñetazo en el hocico, pero el lobo solo retrocedió un momento antes de lanzarse contra su cuello. Cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe que no llegó. Naruto le propinó una patada en las costillas. Se escuchó un _crack_ , y el lobo soltó un agónico gemido, retrocediendo a trompicones. El rubio jadeó, llevándose una mano al pecho. La herida pareció arderle con fulminante rabia.

-Levanta, ¡levanta! -exigió al moreno. Intentó obedecer, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, pero la visión de tanta sangre le produjo una náusea. -¡Sasuke, tenemos que irnos, levanta!

-No… no puedo -gimió. La pierna no le respondía. Sentía como se le adormecía, desde la punta de los dedos. No dejaba de sangrar. -No puedo moverme… Vete tú, ¡sal de aquí!

Naruto soltó un gruñido. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tiró su mochila contra el lobo -proporcionándoles unos segundos de ventaja-, se cargó el moreno a la espalda y echó a correr tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron.

-N-Naruto… ¿qué haces? -estaba mareado, y la velocidad de la carrera no le ayudaba demasiado. -D-déjame…

-Que te lo has creído, imbécil. Cállate y sujétate -le gruñó. Intentó replicar algo más, pero no le salió nada.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Incluso a esa distancia, podía notar el latido de su corazón. El suyo propio, y el del rubio. Casi estaban sincronizados. Pero mientras que el del rubio se aceleraba, el suyo aminoraba.

Era un idiota. Un maldito gilipollas. Si supiera quién era, lo que tenía que hacer… Pero no lo sabía. Y allí estaba ese imbécil, cargando con él a sus espaldas, intentando escapar de un lobo. No tenía sentido. Nada tenía sentido. Sonrió, sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Eres un gilipollas.

Naruto rió.

-Sí, me lo dicen mucho. Ahora cállate, estás perdiendo mucha sangre.

Sasuke no contestó. Sonrió, enterrando la cara en la bufanda del rubio.

-Eres, desde luego, el mayor idiota del mundo… -susurró. Ni siquiera supo si el rubio llegó a oírlo no. Sus palabras se perdieron entre la tela, y su mundo se inundó de oscuridad.

.

Sasuke estaba inconsciente. Si no fuera imposible, Naruto habría jurado que pesaba el triple que antes.

No ayudaba tampoco que tuviera las manos cubiertas de sangre y lo notara resbalarse a cada paso, mientras él se afanaba por no caerse de bruces por el creciente dolor de su pecho.

Era rápido. Había hecho muchos deportes de pequeño, y era bastante más rápido que sus compañeros. Pero no podía ser más rápido que un lobo -por muy famélico que estuviese-, y menos cargando con un tío de al menos 65 kilos muertos sobre su espalda. Era imposible. Podía correr todo lo que quisiera, que en breves se le iba a lanzar encima. Sabía que lo sensato -sensato, aunque inhumano- habría sido dejar a Sasuke y salir corriendo a por ayuda. Pero él no era de los que abandonaban a un compañero y echaba a correr sin mirar atrás. Él era de los de "o morimos todos o ninguno". Y ni siquiera ahora, tal y como estaba el panorama, se arrepentía.

-¡IRUKA-SENSEI!-gritó con el escaso aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. Le pareció escuchar una respuesta, y se sintió aliviado. Las piernas le temblaban, el pecho le ardía más y más a cada paso. Supo que había llegado al final de la carrera.

Frenó y cayó de rodillas. Muy a su pesar, sabía que no iba a volver a levantarse, no sin ayuda. Pero allí no tenía a nadie.

Soltó un nuevo grito, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tampoco había rastro del lobo, lo que fue un alivio. Aunque ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Estaba empapado en sangre. Y si él estaba así...

Con todo el cuidado que pudo -no debió ser mucho, porque Sasuke soltó un gemido- le quitó los pantalones y echó un vistazo a la herida.

Tenía mala pinta. Por la zona estaba casi seguro de que le había seccionado la arteria femoral -lo que se traducía en mucha sangre de un rojo vivo y muchos problemas-.

-Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Se quedó sin aliento solo con eso. Aun así tenía que hacer algo. Se quitó la bufanda y vendó la herida con ella lo más fuerte que pudo, para apretar después con las manos. Empezó a marearse. Demasiada sangre. No parecía estar funcionando. La herida de su pecho parecía latirle. Apenas podía respirar por el esfuerzo de la carrera. Los ojos empezaron a llorarle.

-Sasuke, aguanta...

Era cómico que dijera eso, porque él mismo empezaba a desvanecerse. Soltó un gruñido antes de que sus manos perdieran fuerza y cayera sobre él.


	16. Capítulo 15

Parpadeó un momento. La cabeza le latía con rabia. No podía sentir la pierna. Le entró pánico e intentó revolverse. No veía nada más que manos y brazos intentando sujetarlo, no podía oír nada. Estaba en una burbuja con el dolor estallándole en la pierna, y a la vez, sin sentir nada realmente.

-¡Sasuke, tranquilo! -su voz le llegó como un golpe, por encima de todo lo demás. Una voz que ya reconocería entre un millón, y lo calmó al instante, como un bálsamo. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos -¿los había tenido cerrados todo el tiempo?- se encontró con aquel idiota sonriéndole conciliadoramente. Sonriéndole. A él.

-Tranquilo. Tranquilo… -susurró una vez más, como para asegurarse que lo escuchaba. No lo hacía, pero parecía que sí. Respiraba trabajosamente, clavando sus ojos azabache en los del rubio, azules. -¿Puedo soltarte, o me vas a meter otro puñetazo?

Estaba sobre él, sujetándole los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Tenía una mejilla enrojecida.

Consiguió balbucear algo ininteligible, que Naruto interpretó como un sí, y lo dejó libre con una risita.

-Nos has dado un buen susto, ¿sabes?

Sasuke lo miró como si no lo conociera.

-¿''Nos"?

-Claro. Iruka-sensei, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura... Todos estaban preocupados.

Sasuke lo miró un momento en silencio. Agachó la cabeza, como si no pudiera seguir mirándolo. Como si su luz fuera demasiado brillante.

-¿Qué ha...? -no tenía por qué preguntar. Recordaba el ataque con espantosa claridad. Pero Naruto lo entendió.

-Conseguí llevarnos cerca del bus, pero no lo suficientemente cerca. Te vendé la pierna como pude, me desmayé... Y poco después nos encontraron.

-Te... ¿desmayaste? ¿Estás bien?

Naruto asintió vigorosamente.

-Solo recuérdame que no intente ser médico.

Sasuke soltó una risita.

-Hecho.

-Oye, me tengo que ir, he quedado con mi madre y tengo que sacar a Kyuu, pero volveré mañana para ver cómo vas.

-No tienes que...

-Calla -dijo él, tirándole un montón de libros sobre la cama. Al menos diez tomos de _Zatch Bell_.

-Luego te veo -insistió, despidiéndose con la mano. Sasuke consiguió mover la cabeza para despedirse. -¡Por cierto, me debes una bufanda nueva! -gritó por el pasillo. Sasuke se esforzó por no sonreír.

Cuando estuvo solo, se quedó mirando los mangas sobre la cama. No había problema con eso, porque estaba seguro de que Itachi no iría a visitarlo.

Itachi. Sonrió, rozando uno de los libros.

¿Qué pensaría Itachi si supiera que había salvado a ese idiota?


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Siento no haber subido el capítulo ayer, pero resulta que empecé otra vez las clases de la universidad y el resto del día estuve estudiando para un par de exámenes... Vamos, que mi cabeza se olvidó completamente. ¡Siento la tardanza, perdónperdónperdón!**_

 _ **Pero bueno, aquí tenéis el capítulo. Este me gusta especialmente, y espero que a vosotros también. ¡Un abrazo!**_

* * *

El perrillo jadeba alegremente, dando poderosas zancadas para seguir el ritmo de su dueño. Naruto reía. Hacía mucho que no montaba en _skate_ , pero el haber estado tan cerca de la muerte dos veces en dos semanas le hacía replantearse lo que consideraba peligroso. Y ahora, el _skate_ no era uno de ellos.

Casi sin darse cuenta había acabado en el hospital. Pensó si pasarse a ver a Sasuke, pero no quería agobiarlo. Pasaría mañana con otro cargamento de _Zatch Bell_. Pronto se acabaría el manga…

Kyuu tironeó del collar insistentemente, no tirándole por muy poco. Gruñó con ferocidad de pronto, escondiéndose entre las piernas de su dueño.

-Kyuu, ¿qué...?

No podía creerlo. Estaba allí. Como si todo fuera completamente normal, como si no le hubiera pegado un tiro hacía poco más de una semana.

Era él. Estaba seguro, aunque estaba cambiado. Se había cortado el pelo, se lo había teñido de castaño. Echaba de menos una cicatriz bajo su ojo, y estos eran ahora negros. Pero era él. Estaba totalmente convencido. Su forma de moverse, el aura que desprendía. No habría podido confundirle ni en un millón de años.

Itachi.

Se quedó paralizado mientras lo veía entrar en el hospital. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo -ni siquiera se había dado cuenta- y se quitó las lágrimas de un manotazo. "No voy a llorar. No por ese cabrón. "

Rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta dar con ello. La tarjeta de Hatake Kakashi. "Si le ves, o sientes que estás en peligro, llámanos." Un permanente escalofrío en la espalda le decía que ambas se estaban cumpliendo. Y a la vez, su mano parecía estar paralizada aferrando el móvil con excesiva fuerza.

"¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si mi cerebro me está jugando una mala pasada? ¿Y si no es él?"

Pero estaba seguro. Y Kyuu, por la ferocidad con la que gruñía, también. Pero tenía que asegurarse. Tomó aire y lo soltó en una risita nerviosa. ¿Cuántas veces iba a tentar a la muerte en un mismo mes?

.

Acababa de guardar todos los tomos en su mochila -que el médico amablemente le había traído- cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando no esperó contestación, Sasuke supo quién era incluso antes de verle la cara. Pero eso no lo hacía menos increíble.

-Itachi -murmuró, claramente sorprendido. Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

-Evan, aquí.

Asintió, aun algo confuso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

-Venir a verte, ¿qué si no? Tu cara es un libro abierto, hermanito.

Sasuke no contestó. Estaba demasiado extrañado -y aterrado- por la situación. Ni en un millón de años se esperaba que Itachi se expusiese de aquella manera. Normalmente era más discreto, y no llevaba un gigantesco cartel de "¡estoy aquí!" a la espalda. Algo tenía que ir horriblemente mal... O especialmente bien. No sabía qué cosa le asustaba más.

-No solo estás aquí por mí. Vamos Itachi, desembucha.

-Evan -le recordó.

Itachi se tomó su tiempo. Dio vueltas por la habitación, escrutándole. Sasuke se sentía como en un interrogatorio, incluso sin tener que contestar a nada. "Eres un libro abierto, hermanito".

Abrió mucho los ojos.

-Has roto su rutina. Eso es bueno. Antes no podíamos sacarle de la cafetería. Ahora ha venido a verte al hospital...

Sasuke no contestó.

-En el bosque... ¿Qué paso? Imagino que no se defendería cuando intentaste matarle... De lo contrario no habría venido a verte.

-Yo... -se llevó la mano a la pierna instintivamente. La herida pareció latirle, a la vez que la cabeza.

-Descuida, el médico me ha dicho que te ha atacado un lobo. Pero me sigue pareciendo increíble, con lo eficaz que eres… ¿cómo es que no le lanzaste a él para que lo matara, mientras tú corrías? A mí me parece una oportunidad perfecta. Ni siquiera habrías tenido que desaparecer. Un… desafortunado accidente.

-N-no tuve ocasión -tartamudeó. Itachi le miró con una cínica sonrisa.

-Oh. ¿En serio?

El moreno no contestó. No pudo hacerlo. Itachi dio dos pasos seguros hacia la puerta, le sonrió maliciosamente y abrió la puerta de par en par.

"Eres un libro abierto, hermanito".

Sasuke sintió que dejaba de respirar en aquel momento.

Naruto estaba allí, mirándolo, con una mezcla de repulsión y el más absoluto horror. Sus ojos vibraban, le temblaban las manos. Veía el miedo latir tras sus iris azulados.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya había salido disparado por el pasillo del hospital, como si el mismo demonio lo persiguiera. Probablemente, realmente lo creyera.

-No te preocupes, hermanito -canturreó Itachi, burlón. -Tenemos todo controlado.

.

No podía creerlo. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan soberanamente estúpido. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan gilipollas. Que hubiera confiado en él como si nada. Por eso le fue tan familiar cuando entró en la clase. Era la viva imagen de Itachi. Por eso los escalofríos. Todo él le había estado advirtiendo de quién era, de lo que realmente tenía que tener miedo. Y lo había ignorado. Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Corría por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo, intentando ahogar las lágrimas y sofocar los sollozos contra la palma de su mano. No solo tenía miedo. Estaba completamente aterrado.

Cuando salió del hospital, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba temblando, pero lo sabía. Sacó el teléfono y marcó el número de Kakashi. Dio dos tonos, y no contestó. Volvió a intentarlo.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de algo. Kyuu no estaba en la puerta, donde lo había dejado.

Notó como alguien le rodeaba el cuello con el brazo y le ponía un pañuelo sobre la cara. Para cuando intentó debatirse, su conciencia ya se había desvanecido.


	18. Capítulo 17

Odiaba esos días. Los odiaba con toda su alma. Pero allí estaba.

Se puso los guantes y recogió con cuidado el teléfono móvil del que hacía tan solo unas horas había salido una llamada hacia su propio móvil. Su número aún seguía parpadeando en la pantalla.

-Intentó llamarte.

-Lo sé.

Hatake Kakashi llevaba una sudadera negra y una larga bufanda roja que, como siempre, enrollaba sobre la boca y la nariz, y unos pantalones azul oscuros. Si no fuera por la gorra que le tapaba el pelo y la placa que colgaba de su cinturón, habría pasado por un hombre cualquiera… incluso por un vagabundo. Pero Kakashi era policía, y lo era por algo. Lo era por el mismo motivo por el que estaba allí.

Su compañera, Nohara Rin, estaba hablando por teléfono con la central. Alguien tenía que avisar a su madre. Y no iba a ser él quien lo hiciera. Rin tampoco parecía muy por la labor.

-¿Estás bien?

Kakashi dio un respingo. En realidad, su cuerpo no se movió en absoluto, pero se sobresaltó ligeramente con la cercanía de su compañera. La tranquilidad y hostilidad que destilaba su voz.

-Intentamos protegerle. Esto no fue culpa tuya.

Kakashi no respondió. Se encogió de hombros, pero su compañera vio como apretaba los puños con rabia. Hatake no era alguien que se tomara todos sus casos como algo personal. Si lo había hecho con este, era porque se había encariñado con el chico. Incluso aunque no lo supiera.

Ellos habían sido los que habían acudido a la llama de socorro. Habían oído un disparo en un apartamento. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron a aquel rubio tendido en un gigantesco charco de sangre. Kakashi había sido el primero en reaccionar, tirándose sobre él para intentar detener la hemorragia. Rin había llamado a una ambulancia. Con toda esa sangre, ninguno de los dos esperaba que hubiese sobrevivido. Y lo había hecho de milagro.

Después, y con un ligero empujoncito de Rin, Kakashi se había implicado especialmente en esa investigación. No habían conseguido nada, ni siquiera con el retrato robot. No se separaba ni un segundo del teléfono por si aquel muchacho decidía llamarlos. Por si necesitaba ayuda.

Y el único segundo que él se había separado…

-Solo lleva desaparecido un par de horas. Lo más probable es que siga vivo. -la voz de Rin sonó totalmente hueca mientras lo decía. Kakashi ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Miró el registro de llamadas del teléfono. Aparte de un par de llamadas a su madre, no había nada interesante.

-Ya he dado la alarma.

-Bien.

Habían peinado la zona, pero no había rastro alguno. Ni sangre, ni señales de forcejeo. Solo un móvil abandonado en mitad de una calle concurrida y ningún testigo que diera testimonio alguno. O más bien, ninguno que les diera un testimonio entendible. Cerca de la escena habían encontrado a un perro vagando, que llevaba un collar con un número de teléfono que había resultado ser de ese chico. Ahora estaba en una jaula, gimoteando y gruñendo a partes iguales. Era un molesto sonido de fondo.

-¿Cómo puede ser que nadie haya visto nada?

Kakashi miró la gente que empezaba a congregarse alrededor de la cinta policial, mirando con morbosidad, esperando encontrar un cadáver o al menos algún rastro de sangre. Soltó un suspiro.

-Si tienes las influencias suficientes, puedes hacer que la gente olvide lo que ha visto.

Rin lanzó una agria mirada a la gente, pero se cuidó de ocultarse rápidamente.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

Escucharon unos chillidos histéricos. Kakashi suspiró. Eso era otra parte que odiaba de su trabajo.

-Por ahora -se dirigió a la cinta policial, con el teléfono móvil en la mano- vamos a intentar tranquilizar a la madre.


	19. Capítulo 18

Había conseguido que Kushina se calmara. Notaba una tensión en ella, no obstante, como un gato a punto de saltar. Una tensión que no era propia de una madre afectada por la desaparición de su hijo. Había algo más, aunque Rin no conseguía averiguar el qué.

Estaban en la comisaría, encerradas en uno de los despachos, buscando algo de tranquilidad. Kushina tenía una taza de café entre las manos desde hacía veinte minutos, que no había tocado. Acariciaba a un gimoteante perrillo con la otra, intentando calmarlo. Más bien, parecía que quería calmarse ella.

-Sra. Uzumaki… -levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía la mirada perdida, como si ni siquiera la escuchara. -Estamos intentando averiguar qué le ha pasado a su hijo. Si pudiera recordar…

-Ya se lo he dicho -gruñó de mal humor. -Tuvo ese accidente. Él estaba bien, pero el amigo con el que iba…

-¿Amigo?

Kushina negó con la cabeza.

-Acababan de conocerse. Solo sé su nombre. Sasuke.

Rin asintió, tomando nota. Aunque eso ya lo sabían. Habían llamado a los números más recientes que figuraban en la agenda -un tal Kiba era el que estaba el primero en la lista- y este les había hablado de un tal Uchiha Sasuke, y les había contado el incidente. Ahora mismo, Kakashi debía estar en el hospital, interrogándolo a él también.

-¿Qué más?

Kushina parpadeó despacio.

-Volvió de verle, y me dijo que se iba a sacar a Kyuu. -palmeó la cabeza del perro. -Cogió el monopatín y salió a la calle. Un par de horas después me llamaron ustedes -gimió, apretando la taza entre los dedos. Rin sintió una profunda lástima: siempre lo hacía con víctimas como aquellas. El dolor no era solo para la víctima, sino también para familiares y amigos. Y ella, que trataba mucho con estos últimos, casi se había aprendido su dolor de memoria. Esos patrones que se repetían en todos, como un rompecabezas: no siempre en el mismo orden, pero siempre de la misma forma.

Y ahí estaba. Esa cosa que faltaba en Kushina. Dolor, miedo, furia… todo eso estaba ahí. Pero también una pasmosa tranquilidad que jamás había visto antes.

-¿Puedo irme ya? -preguntó, quizá con demasiada brusquedad. No había motivos para retenerla, de todas maneras.

Rin esbozó una gigantesca sonrisa.

-Claro, Sra. Uzumaki. Por aquí, por favor.

.

Kakashi llevaba media hora esperando en recepción. No era su trabajo meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por qué tenía a los médicos tan ocupados.

-Solo un segundo, Sr. Hatake.

Kakashi asintió, como las otras cinco veces que se lo había dicho. Se dedicó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa, observando la gente que entraba y salía. Una madre que agarraba protectoramente un bebé, con una impecable sonrisa; un hombre y un chico, al que ayudaba a caminar por la cojera acusada en una pierna; un señor en silla de ruedas empujado por una alegre muchacha...

-Ya estoy aquí. Lamento las molestias.

Kakashi no se molestó en sonreír. No tenía razones para hacerlo, y la bufanda tampoco dejaría ver a nadie que estaba haciéndolo.

-Buscaba información sobre un paciente, ¿verdad?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

La mujer consultó un momento en el ordenador.

-Habitación 206. ¿Quiere que le acompañe?

-No, está bien.

Kakashi odiaba que la gente fuera tan falsa. Seguramente si hubiera dicho que sí, la mujer se habría escabullido a la menor oportunidad.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, intentando recordarse por qué estaba allí. Tenía que centrarse. Seguramente ese chico había sido el último -o al menos de los últimos- en verle. No creía en las casualidades. Que hubiera desaparecido frente al hospital donde había estado hacía solo un par de horas era, cuanto menos, sospechoso.

Dio un par de toques en la puerta y carraspeó.

-Uchiha Sasuke, soy Hatake Kakashi, policía. ¿Puedo pasar?

Silencio.

-Lamento molestarle, pero esto es importante… -abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizado en el quicio.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, soltando una maldición.

Kakashi no creía en las casualidades. ¿Tenía que creer que lo era haber encontrado esa maldita habitación vacía?

.

-¡Rin, retenla!

Ambas se volvieron al ver a Kakashi entrar hecho una furia. Kushina ni siquiera se amedrentó; le sostuvo la mirada y arqueó levemente una ceja.

-Señora, basta de juegos. ¿Sabía quién es Uchiha Sasuke?

Kushina negó con la cabeza.

-No sé más que usted. Naruto me habló de él; ni siquiera lo he visto.

-Ya, pues ese "amigo" ha desaparecido a la vez que su hijo. Y no me diga que es coincidencia -bufó, cogiendo el teléfono y marcando un número a toda prisa.

-Kakashi, ¿qué...?

-Pues o que es otra víctima... -se llevó el teléfono a la oreja - O un culpable.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a hablar en susurros. Rin miró a Kushina, pero esta se limitó a desviar la mirada con frialdad.

-Es su hijo... -susurró Rin, ligeramente asqueada. -Si sabe algo que nos ayude a encontrarlo...

Kushina no respondió. Rin tampoco añadió nada. Simplemente se miraron durante un largo rato.

-Tus sospechas eran ciertas, Rin. -ambas mujeres se volvieron para mirarlo. Kakashi fulminó con la mirada a la pelirroja, que apretó los dientes. -Me temo que tengo que pedirle que se quede y nos lo cuente todo, Sra. Uzumaki. ¿O debería decir Sra. Namikaze?


	20. Capítulo 19

Ya está. Estaba muerto. Era la única explicación plausible para ese dolor tan extraño que parecía devorarle hasta arrancarle un grito, pero nunca ninguno que saliera de su garganta, para luego atenuarse y volver a empezar.

"Ojalá estuviese muerto" pensó en un gemido, haciéndose un ovillo. Era el único modo en el que podía defenderse... O dar la sensación de ello.

Itachi se había ido hacía un rato. Las ataduras le mordían las muñecas, haciéndole sangre. No era nada comparado con la sangre que empapaba el suelo de la habitación.

Itachi se había divertido reabriendo a cuchilladas la herida que le había hecho días atrás. Había pasado luego al resto del cuerpo, con cortes superficiales pero lo suficientemente profundos para arrancarle gritos de dolor.

Y ahora estaba allí. Solo, tirado en el suelo, temblando de dolor y de frío.

Estaba aterrado. Aterrado, confuso, cabreado. Cabreado consigo mismo por no haberse visto venir nada de eso. Por haber sido tan estúpido como para haber confiado en Sasuke. Sí, tenía miedo. Tenía un miedo horrible, no sólo de morir, sino de lo que podían hacerle. Pero aquello sólo era una pequeña parte de los sentimientos que se arremolinaban contra su pecho, amenazando con estallar. Rabia. Eso estaba por encima de todo, y de todos.

-Te odio -gimió. Se mordió el labio, pero aquel dolor era tan nimio comparado con el resto de sus heridas que ni siquiera lo sintió, incluso cuando empezó a sangrar. No quería llorar. Joder, no quería llorar.

Se dio un cabezazo contra el suelo. El segundo fue más suave. Aun así, seguía llorando.

-Te odio… -gimió una vez más, antes de desvanecerse en el vacío.

.

-Nunca he llevado ese nombre -se defendió Kushina, altiva. Rin soltó un bufido y Kakashi la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Estamos buscando a SU hijo! ¿¡Es que no le importa en absoluto?!

-No es cuestión de lo que a mí me importe, o lo que yo quiera -replicó ella, totalmente en calma. -Se trata del bienestar de Naruto. Y ahora mismo estoy velando por él.

-Kushina.

Se giraron para mirar al hombre que había entrado. Kakashi sintió un escalofrío, y Rin dio un paso atrás, incómoda.

Aquel hombre tenía la piel pálida, casi de un blanco inmaculado, los ojos rasgados enmarcados por una línea violeta y el pelo negro en una larga melena que le caía por la espalda. Les miró un momento y después sonrió. Su sonrisa era tan espeluznante como el resto de su persona.

Kushina se puso en pie, mirándole fijamente. Por un momento pareció que iban a lanzarse el uno sobre el otro… Pero el hombre le tendió la mano y Kushina le devolvió el apretón. Todo en su gesto fue forzado.

-Kushina, Kabuto me lo ha contado. Siento lo de Naruto… estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Miró de reojo a Kakashi y a Rin. Parecía escrutarles con esa mirada, y no necesitar nada más para juzgarlos. De hecho, no lo necesitaba.

-Puedes confiar en ellos, Kushina. Necesitaremos ayuda de la policía local. Nos vendría bien tener infiltrados.

-¿Infiltrados? -Rin arqueó una ceja, pero Kakashi se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta.

-No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho para mantenerlo en secreto?

-Itachi os encontró de todos modos, ¿me equivoco?

Kushina fue a replicar, pero pareció pensárselo mejor. Rin observó en silencio que ahora sí parecía más una madre destrozada.

-Hatake, Nohara. -ambos se cuadraron. Incluso con aquel aspecto, estaba claro que era de un rango mucho mayor que el suyo. Y por el cauce que tomaba la conversación, Kakashi ya suponía que era de la secreta. Y eso debía significar… -Vamos a un despacho.

Todos se encaminaron hacia el despacho de Kakashi. Era pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande –y ausente de cámaras- como para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

El hombre se sentó en el reposabrazos del pequeño sofá, sonriendo. Siniestro.

-Bien, presentémonos, ¿no? Yo me llamo Orochimaru. -por la falta de apellidos, todos supieron enseguida que ese no era su nombre real. Ninguno dijo nada, a pesar de ello. -Esta de aquí es Uzumaki Kushina, aunque como Hatake y Nohara tan brillantemente han deducido, esta mujer estuvo a punto de casarse con el hijo de uno de nuestros mayores objetivos de todos los tiempos: Namikaze Minato, hijo de Namikaze Ryu. Y ahora su hijo está en un serio apuro por ello. -soltó una risita viperina. -Y estos de aquí son dos policías corrientuchos que no saben dónde se están metiendo: Hatake Kakashi y Nohara Rin.

»Y ahora que todos nos hemos presentado -su expresión se tornó totalmente seria- vamos al grano. Kushina, no sé qué querrán esos tíos de tu hijo, pero no va a ser nada bueno.

-Eso podía deducirlo yo solita -gruñó ella, aunque se notaba que intentaba no romperse del todo.

-Ya, pero lo que no podías deducir tan fácilmente era que… Bueno, he estado investigando en el avión. -Orochimaru se recostó en el sofá, sacando una PDA de su bolsillo. Empezó a teclear algo rápidamente, para luego mostrarle una imagen a Kakashi.

-¿Esta es la imagen del hombre que te describió Naruto, Hatake?

Kakashi la miró un momento y luego asintió.

-Itachi. Pero…

-Efectivamente. Este es Uchiha Itachi. -le cortó el otro, agitando una mano. -Lentillas y maquillaje, no hace falta nada más.

El policía había dejado de escucharle.

-¿Uchiha…? -Kakashi ahogó una exclamación. Kushina miró la imagen que Orochimaru le mostraba y se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo un sollozo.

-Y éste -continuó Orochimaru- es su hermano. Uchiha Sasuke.


	21. Capítulo 20

Sasuke se sentía como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago. Pero era un dolor extraño que no se desvanecía; al contrario, parecía hacerse más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba.

Vomitó por vigésima vez. Ya no le quedaba nada dentro del estómago, solo bilis.

-Quizá no deberíamos haberte sacado del hospital tan pronto.

Sasuke no lo miró. La herida de la pierna parecía ser solo un lejano recuerdo, incluso doliendo como le dolía. Clavó la vista en su reflejo en el espejo. Nunca se había visto tan pálido.

-¿No íbamos a matarlo?

Miró de reojo el cuchillo ensangrentado que Itachi había tirado sin ningún cuidado sobre el fregadero. El estómago le dio un vuelco.

-Cambio de planes. –contestó su hermano despreocupadamente. -Hidan tiene otra idea.

Sasuke apretó los ojos. No.

Si no servía para eso, no servía para nada.

Aquello era un error. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que entendía, lo que le confundía y lo que quedaba por entender: se había convencido de que todo desaparecería cuando estuviera muerto.

Pero no lo estaba. Y no lo iba a estar en breves.

Miró el cuchillo de nuevo y sintió un escalofrío que acabó en una náusea. Inclinado sobre el lavabo, sus ojos se perdieron en la blancura de la porcelana. Y de pronto, todo estaba rojo.

Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, respirando atropelladamente.

Los sentimientos que no entendía parecían ser ahora los únicos que le golpeaban.

.

Kakashi solamente parpadeó ante el resumido relato de su vida anterior que les había dado Kushina. Ella estaba roja, y a esas alturas, llorando. Supuso que abandonarlo todo por un hijo y que no sirviera para nada debía estar matándola por dentro.

Orochimaru, que no había apartado los ojos de la PDA en todo el relato, se levantó para enseñarle algo. Kushina palideció hasta que su rostro se volvió casi níveo.

-¿M-Minato...?-tartamudeó en un susurro.

-Nuestros agentes han estado siguiéndole. Ahora se hace llamar Nazane Mikimato. -Orochimaru se rio con ganas. -Astuto bastardo, ¿no crees? Trabaja de veterinario en un pueblo apartado y, en teoría, ha cortado cualquier lazo con su padre.

-¿En teoría? –repitió Kakashi, alzando una ceja.

Kushina seguía embobada mirando la foto de aquel hombre. Rin echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Tenía el pelo de un rubio muy vivo, despeinado en una media melena. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules, y sonreía hablando con una mujer con un pequeño perrillo entre las manos.

-Es igual que su hijo -susurró Rin amablemente. Kushina soltó un gemido, pero no dejó de mirar la foto.

-En teoría -repitió Orochimaru. -No nos creemos que Ryu haya dejado a su hijo tan tranquilo. Estamos seguros de que le vigila... Igual que nosotros.

-Quizá esté colaborando con él -propuso Kakashi.

-Minato... Quería alejarse de su padre. Él no mantendría el contacto.

-Eso era antes de que su prometida lo abandonara llevándose a su hijo en el vientre. -replicó Kakashi, tranquilo. -Puede que quisiera encontrarte y recurriera a su padre... Y bueno, digamos que Ryu no te guarda especial afecto.

Kushina negó con la cabeza.

-No. Minato me encontró cuando pensó que había muerto. Usó los recursos de su padre, pero no a él. Sabía que sería demasiado arriesgado. Pudo haberme detenido hace 17 años, y no lo hizo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

-Quizá se ha arrepentido -insistió él.

-Aun así, no sería tan estúpido de pedir ayuda a su padre. Minato sabe lo que hice, y por qué lo hice. No lo arriesgaría todo por nada.

Ninguno dijo nada. Solo Kushina tenía fe ciega en ese hombre. Y todos sabían por qué.

-Puede ser una idea -musitó Orochimaru, hablando para sí mismo. Todos le miraron. El hombre les devolvió la mirada, con los labios apretados y frunciendo el ceño. Después sonrió.

-Kushina, ¿te apetece una segunda cita?

.

Después del puñetazo a Orochimaru -que el hombre había acusado sin demasiada molestia- Kushina había ido directamente a por un hombre de pelo grisáceo sujeto en una coleta, con unas gafas negras de pasta pulcramente colocadas sobre la nariz que acababa de llegar a la comisaría. Pero con él parecía realmente furiosa.

-¡Me dijiste que ibas a protegerlo, Kabuto! ¡Se suponía que ibas a vigilarlo! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE LO ESTÁBAIS SIGUIENDO!

-Lo estábamos siguiendo -se frotó la mejilla, dolorido, con su seriedad habitual. Le entregó unos papeles a Orochimaru y se sentó junto a él en el pequeño sofá.

-Así que Jiraya ha desaparecido...

Kabuto asintió.

-No tenemos noticias de él desde que secuestraron a Naruto, señor.

-Entonces no hay razón para creer que siga vivo.

Sacó una pequeña libreta y tachó un nombre de la lista; Kakashi pudo leer _Sannin_ de reojo. Un apodo, supuso. Le impresionó la cantidad de nombres apuntados en la libreta, pero se mantuvo callado.

-Asignasteis a Jiraya para protegerle. Genial.

Kushina estaba al borde del ataque de nervios. Solo que parecía más cabreada que nerviosa. Rin fue a consolarla, pero se lo pensó mejor; no quería acabar con un morado en el ojo.

-Jiraya era un buen agente -susurró Kabuto, perdido en sus pensamientos. Orochimaru soltó una risita, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Y bien, Kushina? ¿Te has planteado el reencuentro con tu amor platónico? -Kushina soltó un bufido, pero estaba temblando. Se rodeó con los brazos, intentando controlar el temblor. Cogió aire, y de pronto parecía lo que había sido hace tanto tiempo: una policía infiltrada en una red de asesinos, fingiendo ignorancia y felicidad con una increíble maestría.

No parecía tener miedo alguno. Ni nervios, ni nada. Solo sonrió, con una increíble adorabilidad. Parecía una muñeca hueca: los ojos vacíos y una sonrisa falsa estampada en la cara.

-Vamos allá.


	22. Capítulo 21

Llevaba delante de la puerta un buen rato, apoyado contra la pared, clavándose las uñas en el brazo con tanta fuerza que empezaba a atravesar la camiseta. Volvió a hacerlo cuando otro grito atravesó la habitación. Escuchó la risa de Hidan -tan inconfundible- antes de un gruñido mezclado con un sollozo.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Vamos, entra! ¡Te estás perdiendo lo mejor!

Procediendo de cualquier otra persona, lo habría ignorado por completo. Viniendo de él, habría obedecido de inmediato, sin vacilar. Pero en esa situación se permitió dudar un instante. La mano le tembló un momento sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Hidan estaba jugueteando con la guadaña que siempre llevaba. Se la colocó al hombro con una sonrisa, antes de arremeter un certero golpe contra su muslo.

Naruto soltó un chillido. Sasuke le escuchó forcejear contra las ataduras, haciéndose sangre. No era nada comparado con la que empezaba a deslizarse por su pierna. Sasuke sabía que Hidan no fallaría. No le habría acertado en la arteria femoral.

Pero, visto lo visto, no haría falta. A este paso, lo matarían en un par de días.

El rubio soltó un gemido. Apretaba los dientes para no llorar. Sasuke había hecho tantas veces ese gesto que era fácil reconocerlo en otro, aunque fuera por un leve movimiento de mandíbula.

-Naru, Naru, Naru. ¡Mírate! ¿Dónde está tu papá ahora? -Hidan soltó una carcajada. Sasuke lo miró de reojo. Craso error.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Casi ni me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí! -desenterró la hoja de la pierna del rubio sin miramiento ninguno. Este soltó un gemido. Se echó la gigantesca arma al hombro y se giró para mirarlo.

-Perdona mis modales. -le señaló una mesa llena de armas blancas. Si no estaban manchadas todas de sangre, sí la gran mayoría. Le recorrió un escalofrío. -¿Quieres probar?

El moreno negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Hidan se encogió de hombros, para después sonreír.

-Tú te lo pierdes. ¡Venga, pero si es la monda!

Hidan alzó la guadaña, dispuesta a descargarla sobre su cabeza. El rubio ni siquiera se movió. Estaba en el suelo, echo un ovillo, temblando.

-¡Venga, lloriquea! ¡Llama a tu papá, a tu mamá! -soltó una carcajada. -¡Venga, venga!

Naruto soltó una risita. Sasuke lo miró, entre la incredulidad y el horror.

-Que… te jodan… capullo…

Hidan pareció molesto durante un segundo. Después soltó una gigantesca carcajada.

-¡Me caes bien, chico! Es una pena que tengamos que matarte -soltó una risita. Ese era Hidan. Un puto loco con el que más te valía no meterte.

-Hidan.

Itachi intervino en el momento justo. Sasuke no quería saber qué haría después de que Naruto le hubiera provocado.

-Itachi. -estaba claro por ese tono que le había molestado. Su hermano también pareció darse cuenta, porque se encogió levemente. -¿Qué quieres?

-Tenemos nueva información.

Hidan se mordió el labio, pero terminó por sonreír.

-Muy bien, Naru. Te libras por ahora. Sasuke, vigílale, ¿quieres?

El moreno fue a replicar, pero se lo pensó mejor. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, clavando la vista en el suelo. Ambos hombres salieron, susurrando entre ellos.

La puerta se cerró con un chirrido. Dio un respingo cuando sonó el golpe que lo encerraba entre cuatro paredes con él.

Con él. Sangrando. Muriéndose.

Intentó no mirarlo. No pudo evitarlo, sin embargo.

Y él también le estaba mirando. Soltó una exclamación ahogada. Pareció atascarse en su garganta, quemándole con rabia. Sus ojos azules vibraban. Lo miraba. Y no podía descifrar que sentía en ese momento. Odio. Rabia. Miedo. Asco. Traición. No podía saberlo, pero estaba seguro de que estaban ahí. Y, por encima de todo, dolor. Un intenso dolor, desde lo más profundo de su alma hasta cada centímetro de su piel.

El rubio se permitió, por primera vez desde que estaba allí, llorar. Soltó un leve gemido, cerrando levemente los ojos, y empezó a llorar.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado con la mirada perdida en el suelo, con los sollozos de fondo y el pecho martilleándole con rabia.

.

Nazane salió corriendo de la clínica. Era tarde. Siempre acababa saliendo tarde.

-Muchas gracias por todo, señor Mikimato.

-Ha sido un placer, señora -respondió, agachándose para acariciar el perrillo que reclamaba su atención.

Se despidió con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo. Miró su móvil y envió un rápido mensaje a Jolene, una de sus mejores amigas.

" _Llegaré en veinte minutos."_

 _"¿Te hace salir un rato, Nazane?"_

Nazane no llegó a contestar. Se quedó helado. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y dio media vuelta, con la respiración entrecortada.

Y ahí estaba.

Una cabellera roja perdiéndose en una esquina.

Notó un golpe en el pecho. Echó a correr detrás de ella, pero sabiendo que no podría alcanzarla. Como si persiguiera un fantasma, un ángel… o un demonio. De igual manera, algo etéreo, irreal. Algo que había desaparecido hace tanto tiempo que ya era imposible verlo de nuevo. Pero ahí seguía, corriendo.

Frenó en seco en un callejón sin salida. Había una figura al fondo. Como si se tratara aquello de una mala película o un cuento de hadas, según quisiera verse, una ráfaga de viento meció su cabello con rabia. La luna le arrancaba destellos rojizos, e incluso a esa distancia, pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, pero sonreía. Una implacable sonrisa nívea entre el fuego de su pelo.

Ninguno de los dijo nada durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente habló ella.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Nazane.

.

Estaban sentados en una cafetería, cada uno con un café delante de ellos. Cada uno sabía qué iba a pedir el otro antes siquiera de "presentarse": la mujer de pelo de fuego, un café solo con mucho azúcar; Nazane, un café con leche templada.

-No has cambiado nada -dijo finalmente ella, sonriendo. Nazane la fulminó con la mirada.

-Diecisiete años después, ¿y eso es lo que me dices?

La mujer no respondió. Dio un sorbo a su café. Los labios le temblaron ligeramente.

-¿A qué has venido, K…?

-Kanna -le cortó ella, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa. Nazane resopló.

-¿De quién estás huyendo ahora, Kushina? Pensé que lo dejabas todo. Pensé que te ibas para proteger a Naruto. ¿Me mentiste también en eso? ¿Tengo siquiera un hijo? ¿O huiste de mí…?

-Minato -lo interrumpió ella. Él se calló de golpe, solo porque ella estaba llorando. Solo la había visto llorar una vez, y había sido el momento más duro de las vidas de ambos. El momento que le había destrozado. El momento que la había destrozado. El momento en que lo había perdido todo. El momento en que había tenido que renunciar a todo.

-Kushina, ¿qué está pasando?

La mujer soltó una risita. Se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y lo miró fijamente. Sonrió.

-Nazane Mikimato, ¿eh? Siempre has sido un capullo inteligente y poco original.

Nazane/Minato soltó un bufido.

-Me gustan los anagramas.

Tras una larga pausa, en la que ninguno dijo nada, Minato entrecerró los ojos, cansado.

-Kushina. ¿A qué has venido? ¿Qué está pasando? -insistió.

El rubio se atrevió a estirar la mano hasta rozar la de ella. La mujer dio un respingo, y se perdió mirando la mano de él sobre la suya. Se echó a temblar. Se echó a llorar. Se llevó la mano a la boca y soltó un gemido, tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

-Se lo han llevado, Minato. Se han llevado a Naruto.


	23. Capítulo 22

-¿Qué…? -consiguió decir al fin.

Kushina se apartó las lágrimas de un manotazo, y consiguió calmarse en apenas unos segundos. Solo sus ojos enrojecidos demostraban que había llorado en algún momento de la conversación.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Minato. Hidan nos ha encontrado. No sé cómo, pero lo ha hecho. Y se han llevado a Naruto -repitió, con toda la calma que consiguió acumular. -Orochimaru cree que podrías ayudarnos.

Minato parpadeó varias veces, intentando asimilar la situación.

-¿A-ayudaros? ¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo?! ¡Kushina, ni siquiera conozco a mi hijo! Por tu culpa…

-Por culpa de tu padre -gruñó ella, temblando levemente.

-Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con mi padre.

-Pero aún eres hijo suyo -insistió.

-No quiero tener nada que ver con él, Kushina. Tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo.

-Y lo entiendo. Pero necesitamos tu ayuda, Minato. No conseguiremos averiguar dónde lo tiene Hidan sin tu ayuda. No hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Minato se mordió el labio, pensando frenéticamente.

-¿Para qué iba a quererlo Hidan? No puede sacar nada de él, no… -se calló de golpe. Miró a Kushina de reojo, que temblaba.

-Mi dolor. Quiere que sufra. Quiere que entienda el mensaje. -se sorbió la nariz. -Va a matarlo, Minato. Va a matarlo y tengo que encontrarlo antes de que eso suceda.

El rubio negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. Se puso en pie, no tirando por poco su café, todavía intacto.

-No, Kushina. Esto es problema tuyo. No he tenido nada que ver con mi padre en diecisiete años, y va a seguir siendo así.

-¿Cómo puedes…?

-No te conozco -replicó él con voz gélida. -Yo no sé quién eres. No eres la mujer que conocí, ni siquiera lo eras entonces. Solo un fantasma, algo que fingiste ser para llegar hasta mí. Hasta mi padre. ¿Y ahora me pides ayuda? ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? ¿Por un hijo que ni siquiera conozco?

»No, Kushina. Tú empezaste esta guerra. Termínala tú sola.

Se interpuso un violento silencio entre ellos. Kushina lo miraba sin mostrar expresión alguna. Minato, con una rabia que parecía desbordarle después de tantos años.

La mujer de cabello de fuego se levantó. Le pareció escuchar un leve sollozo, pero su expresión era totalmente indescifrable. Rebuscó un momento en su bolso y lanzó un pequeño papel sobre la mesa.

En él, un alegre niño de unos diez años, sonriendo ante una gigantesca tarta, con el pelo rubio ligeramente manchado de nata y una inmensa alegría reflejada en sus ojos azules.

"¿Este soy…?"

-Así podrás saber quién era tu hijo cuando llores su muerte.

Kushina estaba sentada en la butaca del avión. Se había prometido no llorar. Había incumplido esa promesa. Y ahora, allí sentada, volvió a incumplirla de nuevo.

Ya no le quedaba nada. Todo a lo que se había aferrado durante años, el proteger y cuidar de Naruto, el darle una vida normal alejada de todo aquello. Ese había sido su único objetivo. Y ahora se desintegraba a una velocidad vertiginosa, atrapándola a ella en un remolino de dolor y confusión.

No quería cerrar los ojos, porque entonces le parecía oír sus gritos en sueños.

-Así que Minato no ha querido colaborar… -Orochimaru daba vueltas por el avión, sosteniendo en alto una copa de whisky. Kushina miró el reloj, solo para comprobar que no se había quedado dormida. Pero eran las tres de la mañana, y ya estaba bebiendo. Nunca le había visto borracho, sin embargo.

-Es totalmente comprensible -intervino Kabuto, totalmente concentrado en su ordenador. -Debe estar realmente atemorizado de su padre.

-Y también odia a Kushina una barbaridad -silbó Orochimaru, para después soltar una risita. Sus pupilas parecieron afilarse con ese gesto.

Kakashi tamborileaba los dedos contra el reposabrazos, pensativo.

-No me pareció un hombre cobarde.

-No lo era -musitó Kushina. -Pero me odia. No nos ayudará.

-El odio puede transformar a la gente -repuso Kakashi, mirando tranquilamente por la ventana. Todos se volvieron a mirarle, como si fuera una especie de profeta. -Pero el amor también puede hacerlo.

Quizá lo era.

Todos se asomaron a la ventana, movidos por una especie de instinto.

Minato estaba en la pista, avanzando decididamente hacia el avión con una mochila sobre el hombro.


	24. Capítulo 23

-Mátame.

El moreno dio un respingo.

-¿Qué?

El rubio sonreía cómicamente, como un muñeco destrozado.

-Mátame. Van a matarme igual. ¿Qué más da un poco antes que un poco después, entonces? Mátame -repitió, como una canción. Una canción tan rota como él mismo. -Mátame, y ahórrame esto. -todo su orgullo pareció desvanecerse mientras el miedo tomaba su lugar en una última súplica: -Por favor.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo, con la boca abierta en una expresión de horror. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, intentando no temblar, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar. Empezaba a fallar en ambas.

Para su sorpresa, el rubio volvió a sonreír. Pero había algo diferente en esa sonrisa. Algo ajenamente triste, algo desgarrado.

-Ah. Ya veo. Porque entonces... te lo harían a ti. ¿Me equivoco...?

Sasuke se giró para no mirarle. No quería verle, no quería escucharle. No quería siquiera pensar que estaba ahí. Pero solo el lento y forzado sonido de su respiración parecía retumbarle en los oídos.

Quizá porque no. No se equivocaba. Quizá porque ya tenía cicatrices que nunca había querido mostrar a nadie. Quizá porque llevaba una carga demasiado grande como para poder sentir nada más allá del miedo. Quizá porque aquella no era la única razón.

-No me equivoco. -ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, hasta que se encontró mirando al suelo. -Entonces, está bien.

Y con esas sencillas palabras, esa carga pareció desvanecerse.

Él estaba inconsciente. Ya no podía oírle. Y aun sabiéndolo, no pudo evitarlo.

- _Baka -_ susurró.

Su rostro se crispó con una extraña sonrisa.

.

Minato empezó a sacar una serie de papeles, amontonándolos sobre la mesa.

-En un par de horas estaremos en Konoha de nuevo -comentó Orochimaru, revisando los papeles. -¿Qué has traído?

Minato carraspeó.

-Sabía que vosotros me vigilabais. Konan, ¿no? La vi un par de veces, aunque intentaba ocultarse. Así que supuse que Nagato y Yahiko estaban también por ahí.

»Pero también sabía que mi padre me estaba espiando. Vi a Deidara y Sasori también.

-Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta.

-Soy hijo de mi padre -contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. -El caso es que yo también estuve investigando, sobre todo a Ryu. Esto es lo que he averiguado: localizaciones, edificios, acciones, pagos… No es mucho, pero lo que he podido sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Kabuto sonrió maliciosamente.

-Menos mal que no querías saber nada de tu padre.

-Tampoco quería saber nada de mi hijo, y aquí estoy -le intentó devolver la foto a Kushina, pero ella negó con la cabeza. "Quédatela". Minato asintió, entrecerrando los ojos antes de guardársela con cuidado en el bolsillo, echándole una última mirada.

-Puede que esto nos sirva… -comentó Rin, echándole un vistazo a los papeles. -Hay una lista de unos cuantos edificios abandonados, empresas a su nombre… Quizá tengan al chico en algún sitio.

-El chico se llama Naruto -gruñó Kushina. Rin se sonrojó levemente, pero asintió.

-No estoy de acuerdo -dijo Kabuto.

-Estoy de acuerdo -rió Orochimaru.

-No creemos que Hidan tenga a Naruto en un edificio de tu padre. Era fácil suponer que acudiríamos a ti.

-¿Entonces, para qué necesitabais mi ayuda?

Orochimaru miró a Kabuto. Después esbozó una sonrisa viperina.

-Naruto se parece mucho a ti, Minato. Y tú te pareces mucho a Ryu.

.

Una vez acomodados otra vez en la comisaría -Minato parecía nervioso, como un gato a punto de saltar-, Minato estaba observando una foto de su padre. Sí que se parecían. Ryu tenía los ojos marrones y el pelo negro, pero los rasgos de la cara eran exactamente iguales. Al igual que él y Naruto…

-Es una locura.

-Lo es -rió Orochimaru. Todos empezaban a cansarse de esa risa ronca y burlona. -Pero no tenemos una idea mejor.

-Un disfraz no colará-intervino Kakashi, que parecía más interesado por las vistas que por la conversación. -Tienen los mismos rasgos, pero no la misma voz. Y en cuanto le hicieran una pregunta, se descubriría. Es demasiado arriesgado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kakashi. Si lo que quieren es hacer sufrir a Kushina, les estaríamos entregando otro rehén.

-Es una pésima idea -confirmó el rubio, arrugando la foto. Kushina no dijo nada. Parecía tan desesperada como para aceptar cualquier opción, por descabellada que fuera.

El teléfono fue quien rompió el silencio que se había establecido entre ellos.


	25. Capítulo 24

Hidan le había hecho ponerse en pie, a pesar de que sus piernas -sobre todo la herida- apenas le sujetaban. Llevaba toda la noche alternando entre la duermevela y la total inconsciencia, y aun así se sentía como si no hubiera dormido en años. El dolor empezaba a desvanecerse, y lejos de aliviarle, le preocupaba. Sabía que eso significaba que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Ya ni siquiera reconocía las manchas rojas por todo el suelo como suyas. Porque le aterraba o porque, simplemente, la cabeza parecía latirle a un ritmo frenético, no lo sabía.

-Despierta, despierta, Naru. ¿No quieres hablar con tus padres?

Apoyado contra la pared y usando todas sus fuerzas para mantener el equilibrio, consiguió dilucidar que aquello no era nada bueno. No solo por el cambio de posición, ni la pintura blanca y negra que cubría el cuerpo y el rostro de Hidan, haciéndole parecer un auténtico _shinigami_ con la guadaña al hombro, sino también por la mención de "padres". Si no hubiera estado tan dolorido como confuso, seguramente habría reaccionado.

Un hombre al que no había visto nunca, con una expresión hermética y una mirada glacial le tendió un teléfono a Hidan. Este marcó un número y esperó.

El teléfono sonó por largo rato. Hidan daba vueltas por la habitación, haciendo girar la guadaña con gracia. Saltó el buzón de voz de un tal "Nazane".

-Vaya. Empiezo a pensar que no les importas tanto, Naru.

Soltó una risita y volvió a marcar. El teléfono sonó una, dos, tres veces. Al cuarto tono, alguien descolgó y se escuchó una voz temblorosa al otro lado del teléfono:

- _¿Sí?_

 _-_ ¡Vaya por donde, si es nuestro gran amigo! ¡Naru, dile hola!

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada. Tal y como estaba, parecía más un cachorrito asustado. Se escuchó cómo alguien soltaba una exclamación ahogada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales? ¡Si ni siquiera le conoces! Vamos, di hola, Nazane. ¿O debería decir Minato?

Naruto soltó un gemido de sorpresa. No podía ser cierto. No quería creer que fuese cierto. Las piernas le fallaron un segundo, pero consiguió sostenerse a duras penas.

- _Hidan. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?_

Sonaba tenso, preocupado, pero a la vez fuerte, decidido.

-Vamos, vamos. Creo que ya sabéis lo que busco. Lo que busco es a esa maldita zorra pelirroja. Kushina, ¿no vas a saludar a tu hijo?

Se escuchó un gemido al otro lado del teléfono. Unos breves murmullos, como si se pelearan. Después, la voz firme de Minato -su padre, aunque ni quería ni podía terminar de creérselo-.

- _¿Quieres un intercambio, Hidan? ¿Es eso? ¿Kushina por el chico?_

 _-_ ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Me estoy emocionando! ¿El papá siente algo por su hijito? ¡Qué tierno! Dime, Minato, ¿estarías dispuesto a hacer ese cambio? ¿El amor de tu vida por un chaval al que ni siquiera conoces?

Minato no contestó. Naruto sintió ganas de reírse. Visto así, él tampoco lo haría.

-No, Minato. Yo no quiero un intercambio. Quiero algo muy sencillo. Dos cosas, en realidad. La primera…

Le asestó una cuchillada contra la pierna, reabriendo la herida del día anterior. Pillado por sorpresa, el rubio soltó un escalofriante grito, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Esta vez, unos sollozos lo corearon al otro lado de la línea.

-¡La primera es que esa zorra pelirroja sufra las consecuencias de sus actos!

Le asestó un nuevo golpe en el hombro, rozándole el cuello y abriéndole un nuevo surco sobre la piel.

-¡Oh, mira que conmovedor! ¡Si vierais como aprieta los dientes para no gritar…! ¡Para no preocuparos! -le dio con el borde romo en las costillas, arrancándole un gruñido lo bastante bajo como para que no lo escucharan, y derribándolo. Después le propinó una nueva cuchillada muy cerca del hueso de la cadera, procurando no clavar la hoja demasiado profundo. Hidan sonrió macabramente, y acabó por soltar una carcajada.

-¡Pero te aseguro que sufre, Kushina! Te aseguro que tu querido hijito está sufriendo. ¡Y todo por tu culpa!

Hidan le dio una nueva cuchillada, y esta vez no pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera apretando los dientes; le arrancó un grito, forcejeando para intentar liberarse hasta que sintió que la cuerda de sus muñecas se empapaba de sangre.

- _¡HIDAN, BASTA! -_ reconoció la voz de su madre, y solo pudo apretar aún más los dientes para no gritar de nuevo o echarse a llorar. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Hidan removía la hoja de la guadaña, riéndose como un loco.

-¡ _Basta! Hidan… Basta, por favor… -_ sollozaba.

Arrancó la cuchilla de un solo golpe, y después sonrió levemente. Se agachó y acarició el pelo del rubio, que hizo uso de sus escasas fuerzas para removerse y soltar un bufido.

-Vamos, vamos, Kushina. ¿Ya has entendido las consecuencias de tus actos?

- _¿Mis… actos?_

 _-_ Nos abandonaste, Kushina. Eso está feo. Eso está muy feo.

-¿ _Qué es lo que quieres, Hidan? -_ ese era Minato.

-Es sencillo. Quiero que volváis.

-… ¿ _qué? -_ su madre parecía realmente en _shock_. Para no estarlo. Él mismo lo estaba.

-Lo que habéis oído. Nada de policía. Volved con nosotros. Con vuestra familia. Abandonad todo y venid aquí.

- _¡Eso es una locura! ¿Por qué…?_

 _-_ No tenéis opción, Minato. O volvéis con nosotros… o vuestro hijo muere. Tenéis hasta esta noche para decidir.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Después de que Hidan hablara con su madre -con sus padres, en realidad-, aquel hombre se lo había colgado al hombro y lo había tirado en otra sala, como si no fuera más que basura. Para ellos, lo era. Solo querían a sus padres. Hidan lo había dicho. Querían que Kushina y Minato volvieran con ellos. Él solo era un medio más para conseguir un fin.

La cabeza le palpitaba. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar adormilándose. No temblaba realmente. No tenía frío. O, si lo tenía, ni siquiera podía sentirlo. Temblaba de dolor. De agotamiento. Sus músculos se agitaban, destrozados. Todo él estaba destrozado.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Ni siquiera trató de girarse. Ni de defenderse. Estaba demasiado cansado. Demasiado exhausto como para seguir luchando.

Sabía que no iba a sobrevivir. Kushina y Minato. Eran sus padres a los que querían. En cuanto los tuvieran, seguramente lo matarían. Si tenía una suerte excepcional, se pasaría el resto de sus días en una habitación, sangrando hasta morirse. Y no tardaría mucho.

Sintió un breve tirón en las muñecas. Le dolían a horrores, pero por primera vez en días, empezó a notar calambres en los brazos. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los brazos separados, que podía moverlos. Las ataduras ya no estaban.

Le pareció escuchar una voz, pero apenas conseguía oír. Era un sonido distorsionado. Le llegaba desde muy lejos, grave, profundo, suave. Le retumbaba en los oídos, y le dolía. Pero creía reconocerlo, a pesar de todo.

-Naruto. Muévete. Tenemos que irnos. Ya.

Sasuke le agarró de los hombros para girarlo, y luego le incorporó, apoyándole contra la pared con suavidad.

-Dios… Estás muy mal. ¿Puedes…?

Apenas fue consciente, pero utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para propinarle un puñetazo. Sasuke cayó de espaldas, sorprendido. Lo miró un momento. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, aún caliente.

-Au.

-Eres. Un. Capullo. -estaba llorando. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, pero no consiguió parar. -Eres un hijo de puta. Yo confiaba en ti. Confiaba en ti. Y me hiciste esto…

Toda la comprensión que había conseguido sentir antes se esfumaba frente al dolor, la rabia, el miedo. Sólo quedaba un profundo e intenso odio que parecía resbalarle ahora por las mejillas.

-Yo no…

-¡Dejaste que mi hicieran esto! -su intención fue gritarlo, pero su garganta no le permitió soltar más que un gruñido lastimero. -¿Cómo fui tan estúpido…? ¿Cómo…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Sasuke lo agarró con firmeza del pelo y lo atrajo hasta él, juntando sus labios con los suyos.

Sintió ese escalofrío. Y entendió por fin que tantas veces que lo había sentido no había sido su instinto diciéndole que desconfiara de él. Había sido algo más intenso, un sentimiento que no entendía, y que ahora se abría paso como fuego. Haciéndole sentir otra vez. Y eso incluía el dolor.

Sasuke se separó inmediatamente, como si hubiera sentido un pinchazo. Se miraron fijamente. Naruto, sin respirar apenas. El moreno, respirando violentamente.

-Me duele… -gimió el rubio, dejándose caer contra el pecho de Sasuke. Tardó un segundo, pero lo abrazó con cuidado, muy suavemente, sin rozarlo apenas.

-Lo sé -dijo, y las cicatrices le palpitaron como si estuvieran abriéndose de nuevo. -Lo sé.


	26. Capítulo 25

-Sabes tan bien como yo que es una trampa, Kushina.

-¡No pienso dejar morir a Naruto! ¡LO ESTÁ TORTURANDO, MINATO!

El rubio soltó aire en un siseo.

-Kushina. Sigue siendo una trampa.

-Minato seguramente tendrá razón, Kushina -intervino Kakashi, rascándose la barbilla a través de la bufanda.

-No puedo dejarlo morir… Es que no puedo…

-Nadie está diciendo eso. Tenemos que encontrar a Naruto, pero no podemos seguir sus reglas.

-¿Y qué haremos si llega la noche y no lo hemos encontrado? ¿Entonces qué, Minato?

-No tenemos que plantearnos esa posibilidad -sentenció Rin muy seria. -Kakashi, cuando fuiste al hospital, dijiste que ese tal Uchiha Sasuke se había ido, ¿verdad? -el peli-blanco asintió. -Podemos llamar a Obito. Quizá tenga alguna información.

Kakashi la miró un momento. Después asintió.

-No es mala idea.

.

Al final habían decidido ir ellos solos. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kushina y Minato se habían quedado en la comisaría, intentando rastrear la llamada, revisando los papeles de Minato -no estaba de más asegurarse- y pensando qué hacer si llegaba la hora señalada. Aunque, técnicamente, no tuvieran ninguna.

Hacía frío. Estaba seguro de que poco faltaba para que empezara a nevar. Aquel había sido el invierno más frío que recordaba, y apenas acababa de empezar.

Kakashi se arrebujó en el abrigo, mientras Rin bajaba del coche con un anorak y una larga bufanda que casi le caía hasta el suelo.

-Lista. Perdona.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, y ambos entraron en el hospital.

Como siempre, allí todo era un caos ordenado, como le gustaba describirlo. Un montón de gente corriendo de un lado a otro a toda prisa, sin tener realmente idea de a dónde iban o con qué si iban a topar.

-Perdone -se anticipó Rin, saludando al recepcionista con una sonrisa. -Nos gustaría hablar con el doctor Ishiyama Obito. -antes de que pudiera replicarles con alguna grosería, Rin le puso la placa en las narices, sin dejar de sonreír. -Tenemos prisa, gracias.

Entre refunfuños, el hombre cogió el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-¿Por qué eres tan agradable? -ella se encogió de hombros.

-No cuesta nada ser agradable.

Kakashi soltó un gruñido, claramente divertido.

Cinco minutos después apareció Obito, vestido con un pijama verde cubierto de sangre.

-Espero que sea importante -refunfuñó. -He dejado una operación a medias.

-Es importante, Obito -le aseguró Kakashi. -¿Podemos hablar en un sitio más privado?

Obito les condujo a la azotea, el único lugar sin cámaras de todo el edificio, y le resumieron los acontecimientos lo más rápido que pudieron. Por supuesto, si solo hubieran querido información superflua por parte de Obito no les habría sido necesario contarle la historia. Pero, aparte de ser un buen amigo, querían todo lo que Obito pudiese tener.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke? Sí, me acuerdo de él, porque Naruto vino otra vez al hospital y me preocupé… Dios, ¿y le han secuestrado? -no les dio tiempo a contestarle; ya estaba agitando los brazos en el aire frenéticamente.

-Dios. A ver. ¿Qué queréis saber?

-Cualquier cosa que puedas contarnos sobre él. Fue muy sospechoso que se fuera del hospital en cuanto Naruto desapareció. Una dirección, algo que te pareciera sospechoso, un retrato robot…

-Haré lo que pueda, pero no vi nada anormal en él. -sacó su móvil y tecleó rápidamente. -Tenemos una dirección, claro, pero si está implicado, lo más seguro es que sea falsa.

-Lo hemos pensado también, pero es mejor que nada. Quizá no dieran una dirección totalmente inventada. Quizá esté relacionada con ellos de alguna manera.

-Quizá -contestó Obito, pero era obvio que ninguno de los tres lo creía. -Tenemos una foto suya en la ficha, así que el retrato robot no será necesario. Y estoy seguro que el de la foto es él, porque yo…

Se quedó callado, con la vista fija en su teléfono móvil.

-Obito, ¿qué pasa?

-Escuchad esto. Estaba ojeando su historial médico, y desde luego, el chico no ha pasado por un camino de rosas. Desde hace un par de años ha venido aquí numerosas veces: cortes y contusiones múltiples, fracturas de costillas, fisura de la tibia… -soltó un silbido.

-¿Malos tratos?

-Tiene toda la pinta. Y su ficha en este hospital empieza hace dos años, así que creo que debió mudarse por aquel entonces. Vamos, que puede que esto empezara mucho antes.

-¿Crees que ayudó a los secuestradores coaccionado?

-No creo que alguien pueda coaccionar a una persona durante dos años. Pero si es un pariente, pudo haberle metido la obediencia a golpes. En el hipotético caso de que sea parte de todo esto.

-No creo en las casualidades -respondió Kakashi, estirándose como un gato. Ambos sabían que hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso.

-Pues con esto tienes un dato. Uchiha Sasuke. Se mudó aquí hace dos años, y seguramente algún pariente lo maltrata… aunque hace unos siete meses que no viene por aquí.

-Quizá ha aprendido a obedecer -Rin tragó saliva.

-Es… lo más probable -dijo Obito, guardándose el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo.

-Vamos. Tenemos que revisar su dirección… o buscar edificios comprados y alquilados en los últimos dos años.

.

No. Sasuke no sabía obedecer. Más bien, sabía, pero odiaba hacerlo. Las cicatrices le ardían bajo la piel, como si fueran tan recientes como las de Naruto. Naruto. Por él, ni siquiera le importaba. Por él, iba a arriesgarse a que esas cicatrices renacieran incluso con más rabia.

Y lo peor de todo era que ni lo entendía.

-Tenemos que irnos, Naruto. ¿Puedes caminar?

El rubio seguía aturdido, pero menos confuso ahora. Mejor dicho, más lúcido. Porque estaba más confuso que nunca.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Irnos? ¿Cómo?

-Nos largamos de aquí. Vamos. O acabarás muerto.

-Si intentamos salir, nos matarán a los dos. Idiota.

Sasuke soltó una risa nerviosa.

-He aprendido del mejor. Vamos, levanta.

A regañadientes, Sasuke pasó el brazo del rubio por su cuello. Naruto soltó un gemido por las heridas, pero se esforzó por no quejarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-No… -tosió. -¿Cómo esperas…?

-Hidan e Itachi se han ido. Con un poco de suerte, solo Kakuzu estará por aquí.

-¿Un… poco de suerte?

-Vamos -insistió el moreno. Se recolocó un poco al rubio y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

Aquello iba a salir terriblemente mal. Naruto hacía lo que podía, pero había perdido tanta sangre que se mareaba con apenas moverse, y las heridas le impedían caminar más rápido. Sasuke intentaba recordar donde estaba Kakuzu habitualmente, pero apenas sabía mucho de él. De todas maneras, solo había una elección para salir de allí: las escaleras o el ascensor. Y Naruto no estaba en condiciones de bajar las escaleras. Él tampoco, en realidad.

Sintió un pinchazo en el cuello.

Se giró. Naruto le había pellizcado.

-¿Qué haces? -susurró.

-Para… Viene alguien -gimió. Sasuke aguzó el oído. Pasos.

Soltó una maldición y prácticamente cargó con el muchacho rubio mientras corría a una habitación cualquiera. Entró y cerró tras él, atascando la puerta con una silla.

-Tendremos problemas si descubre que no estás. Mierda, mierda.

No recibió respuesta. Se giró. Naruto estaba en el suelo, la cabeza apoyada dulcemente sobre su brazo, los ojos firmemente cerrados.

-No. ¡No, no, no! -se tiró sobre él, zarandeándolo sin cuidado alguno. -Naruto, eh, no te duermas. No te duermas.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Sasuke lo miró, aturdido.

-Eres un pesado, Uchiha.

El moreno se rió.

- _Usuratonkachi._

Se cruzó de piernas y colocó la cabeza del rubio en su regazo. Sabía que aquel no era el momento ni el lugar. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Era como una brillante luz que pedía que la tocases, que prometía envolverte con su calor.

-Naruto… -agachó su cabeza hasta juntar su frente con la suya. Estaba ardiendo. Genial. También tenía fiebre. -Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. Yo no pretendía… yo…

Soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando notó la mano del rubio ascendiendo por su espalda. Le agarró el brazo, dispuesto a quitarle la mano. Pero algo en la profundidad de sus ojos azules, que parecían ver más allá de él, le obligó a dejarle hacer.

Naruto deslizó la mano hasta sus costillas, y se paró en las numerosas cicatrices que recubrían su piel. Sasuke entrecerró levemente los ojos.

-Tú también sufriste esto. Te obligaron. No… No es culpa tuya -sus labios se curvaron en una angelical sonrisa. Sasuke se sintió como una mierda. ¿Cómo podía sonreír? ¿Cómo podía sonreír, incluso con aquello?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando su frente contra la del rubio, pero ya era tarde. Ya estaba llorando.


	27. Capítulo 26

Tras unas infructuosas horas de investigar todos los papeles de Minato, habían decidido reunirse todos frente a una dirección que Kakashi les había enviado: la que se suponía era la casa de los Uchiha.

Kushina estaba pegada a Minato sin apenas darse cuenta, aplastada contra él. El hombre dio un respingo al sentirla tan cerca, pero el rodearla con un brazo protectoramente fue poco más que un instinto. Vio a Orochimaru reírse, mirándoles de reojo.

Kakashi, Rin y un hombre que ninguno conocía se acercaban a ellos, bajando al trote por la calle.

-¿Quién es ese? -preguntó Kabuto, con recelo.

-Ishiyama Obito -se presentó el hombre, inclinando la cabeza.

-Podéis confiar en él -respondió simplemente Rin. -Es cirujano, y nos ha proporcionado información de Sasuke.

-Ésta, en concreto.

-Entremos. -dijo Orochimaru, simplemente.

Kabuto asintió, adelantándose, y abrió la puerta tan fácilmente como si hubiera usado una llave.

La puerta soltó un agónico chirrido antes de dejarles pasar. Todo estaba envuelto por un silencio casi fantasmagórico. Una capa de polvo de al menos un centímetro cubría cada mueble. Minato observó las paredes distraídamente, Kushina casi con avidez, como si esperara encontrarle allí.

-Está claro que no viven aquí.

-Al menos, no en un tiempo -Obito se levantó la manga de la chaqueta para coger una foto en el suelo, parcialmente escondida debajo de una cómoda. En ella, un sonriente niño de apenas cinco años de pelo moreno abrazaba a una mujer. -Este parece Sasuke. Con su madre.

-Es la única foto de la casa -comentó Kakashi, examinando con un escalofrío las marcos vacíos en las paredes.

-Antes de que empezara su pesadilla, seguro. -continuó el cirujano, como si no lo hubiera oído. Rin se acercó sigilosamente a él y le rozó los dedos. Sin apenas ser consciente, Obito entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Parece que han vaciado la casa. Seguramente se dejaron esto por error.

Obito le entregó la foto a Kakashi, que se la guardó en el bolsillo. Dieron vueltas alrededor de la casa, registrando cajones, armarios, escritorios… Todo lo que pudiera darles una mínima pista. No encontraron nada.

Se sentaron todos en el comedor, cruzados de piernas. Era poco más de mediodía. Se acercaba el anochecer, y no habían conseguido nada.

-Mira esto -dijo Obito que, junto con Rin, era el único que seguía buscando. Eran unos papeles en el escritorio de lo que parecía una oficina.

-Parecen restos de un diario -Rin se sentó sobre el escritorio, mirando por encima de su hombro. -¿Itachi o Sasuke?

-Ninguno. Creo que es de su madre. Aunque parece estar muy descolocado.

Carraspeó antes de empezar a leer.

 _Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida. Y a la vez, estoy aterrada. Ha nacido mi segundo hijo. Hemos decidido llamarlo Sasuke. Es el niño más bonito del mundo. Pero tengo miedo por él. Mi primer hijo, Itachi, parece más celoso que nunca con la situación. Y mi marido, Fugaku, pasa cada vez más tiempo fuera. He estado investigando. Un nombre se repite una y otra vez en sus papeles: Hidan…_

Obito tomó aire antes de coger la segunda página.

 _He dejado de temer por mi vida, y estoy empezando a temer por la de Sasuke. He dejado de tenerle miedo a Fugaku… y he pasado a tenérselo a Itachi. Ese chico… parece estar poseído. Ya no es mi hijo. Es solo un monstruo. El otro día por poco le partió a Sasuke el brazo…_

 _Tengo que llevármelo. Voy a huir con mi hijo._

 _Fugaku, si estás leyendo esto… Sasuke y yo nos vamos lejos. Te has alejado de tu familia, y te has llevado a Itachi contigo. Nunca te perdonaré el no poder reconocer a mi hijo al mirarlo. Me voy, antes de que le hagáis lo mismo a Sasuke._

-Tarde… -musitó Obito, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Crees qué…?

-Creo que alguien la mató antes de que pudiera irse. O que bien la encontró cuando se fue.

-¿Cuánto habrá pasado ese pobre chico?

Obito no contestó. Siguió hurgando entre los escasos papeles de los cajones.

-Eh. Mira esto.

-¿Qué es?

Rin cogió el papel y le echó un rápido vistazo. Se levantó de golpe, arrugando el papel en la mano. Sin mediar palabra, salió corriendo al salón con Obito a la zaga.

-Chicos, tenéis que ver esto. Una fábrica de zapatos que pertenecía al padre de la madre de los hermanos. Lleva abandonada diez años.

-Puede ser. No tenemos mucho más -comentó Orochimaru, tranquilo.

Minato se puso en pie, levantando a Kushina a su vez. Tenían las manos entrelazadas.

-Vamos.


	28. Capítulo 27

Sasuke llevaba a Naruto cargado al hombro. Había intentado despertarlo por todos los medios, pero no había habido manera. Y eso le aterraba más que nada. Había perdido mucha sangre. Tenía mucha fiebre. Se estaba muriendo. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sí. Podía hacer algo. Tenía que sacarlo de allí. Tenía que salvarlo.

Desde la muerte de su madre, todo en su vida había sido oscuridad. Itachi se había apoderado de toda su vida, le había metido la obediencia a golpes, le había hecho temer a todo y a temerse a sí mismo. Se había convertido en un fantasma, movido solo por las órdenes de un psicópata narcisista.

Hasta el momento que ese idiota le invitó a su casa. Le trató como si lo conociera de toda la vida, incluso cuando nunca le había visto. Como si él fuera realmente alguien. Y había empezado a sentirse así. Todo había sido oscuridad, hasta que, de repente, todo fue luz.

Su luz.

Una repentina explosión en el hombro le hizo caer al suelo en medio de un chillido. Naruto rodó levemente hasta chocarse contra la pared contraria. Aún respiraba, muy levemente.

El moreno se interpuso entre él y el atacante. Se quedó paralizado de terror. Incluso cuando se había decidido a no mostrárselo nunca más.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas, hermanito?

.

Había anochecido para cuando llegaron al edificio. Kushina y Minato no se habían separado: era como si se apoyaran entre ellos para no desmoronarse. Kakashi, Rin y Obito estaban un poco más atrás, examinando atentamente el edificio para descubrir cualquier pequeño signo de actividad reciente. Orochimaru y Kabuto estaban un poco apartados del resto, cada uno metido en su mundo.

-¿Crees que es aquí? -susurró Rin, sacando la pistola. Kakashi la imitó.

-No lo sé. Pero tenemos que tener cuidado… Nunca se sabe qué podemos encontrar.

-Asesinos, torturadores, estafadores… hay una gran lista. Y no sabéis cuantas personas hay ahí dentro. Es una locura -trató de disuadirles Obito.

-Lo es. Pero no vamos a dejar morir a ese chico sin intentarlo -para sorpresa de todos, fue Kakashi quien respondió. -Rin, vamos a revisar el edificio.

-Voy con vosotros -se adelantó Kushina.

-No, es demasiado peligroso, Sra. Uzumaki…

-No os estaba pidiendo permiso -replicó ella. -Yo también he sido policía, también he sido entrenada para esto, y puedo defenderme perfectamente. -se acercó a Kabuto y le quitó -quizá con demasiada brusquedad- el arma que guardaba en la tobillera. Comprobó la munición -no había demasiada disponible en una pistola- y se la guardó en la cintura de los pantalones.

Minato se sacó un revólver del pantalón, dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos.

-Soy hijo de mi padre. Me esperaba algo como esto. Yo también voy.

-¡Qué bien! -Orochimaru se rio. -Toda una fiesta. -sacó también una pistola, tendiéndole la PDA a Kabuto. -En cuanto te haga una señal, llama a la policía. Para todos, eres un mero transeúnte que ha oído mucho alboroto, y lo que parecían ruido de disparos. Y él -señaló a Obito con la cabeza- nunca ha estado aquí. Si hay problemas, lárgate, o te meterás en líos.

Obito asintió. Kakashi y Rin no pudieron evitar sonreír: sabían que Obito no haría ni caso.

-Muy bien. Vamos allá.

Como si fuera una señal, un disparo fue su pistoletazo de salida.

.

-Itachi… -gruñó, encarándose con su hermano. Se colocó como mejor pudo para cubrir a Naruto, pero no sería muy difícil para Itachi librarse de él para matarlo.

-¿Acaso quieres divertirte tú solo? Si es eso, solo tenías que pedirlo. Vamos, volvamos a la sala de torturas. Allí la sangre es más fácil de limpiar. -soltó una risita. -Has dejado pruebas por todos lados.

Su hermano dio un paso hacia él. Sasuke soltó un bufido, e Itachi se paró en seco, con una expresión imperturbable.

-No te acerques.

-Sasuke… ¿a qué viene esto, hermanito?

-No te acerques, Itachi. -notó las lágrimas aflorar. Apretaba los dientes, intentando no pensar en el dolor que le palpitaba por todo el cuerpo. Intentando ignorar el miedo que sentía. -No te acerques o…

-¿O qué, Sasuke? ¿Me matarás? -Itachi se rio. -Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

El moreno no contestó. Le temblaban los dedos, así que cerró la mano en un puño.

-Sasuke… ¿qué es todo esto? Vamos, vuelve con tu hermano. Deja de hacer el tonto. Vuelve conmigo, con papá…

-¿¡Con papá?! -estalló. -¿¡Por qué querría volver con quién mató a mi madre?! ¿¡POR QUÉ QUERRÍA VOLVER CON QUIÉN ME TORTURÓ DURANTE AÑOS?! ¿¡POR QUÉ DEBERÍA VOLVER CONTIGO?!

Aunque eso pareció pillarlo totalmente desprevenido, tardó solo una fracción de segundo en recomponerse.

-Sasuke, solo lo hice para que aprendieras a comportarte. Papá lo hizo conmigo. Sasuke, yo te quiero. Vamos, ven conmigo.

Sasuke se rió amargamente.

-Tú no sabes lo que es querer, Itachi. No sientes nada.

Itachi arqueó una ceja.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿No siento nada?

Itachi mantuvo una mueca de desagrado durante un largo rato. Sasuke no sabía si estaba respirando siquiera. No escuchaba su propia respiración. Tampoco la del rubio. El corazón le dio un vuelco, pero no se atrevió a desviar la mirada de su hermano.

Este estalló por fin en una carcajada.

-Bueno, quizá tengas razón. Aunque yo creo que no. ¿Y sabes por qué, Sasuke? Porque no fue papá quien mató a Mikoto. Fui yo.

No consiguió soltar ni siquiera una exclamación de sorpresa, un gemido de terror. Algo. Por un momento, fue como si volviera a tan solo unas semanas atrás. No podía sentir nada. Solo una profunda oscuridad, que parecía luchar por ahogarlo.

Casi se alegró cuando le invadió un profundo e intenso dolor que le perforó el pecho.

-¿Tú…?

-Y también maté a papá. Estaba harto de las palizas sin sentido.

-Po… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mataste a mamá? Ella no…

-Porque te quiero, Sasuke. -sintió que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Se obligó a ignorar el dolor que le golpeaba por todas partes. -Ella quería alejarte de mí, de nosotros. Yo no podía permitirlo, Sasuke. Yo te quiero. Ven aquí, hermanito.

Tenía los dientes apretados, su pecho se convulsionaba en sollozos. Se sentía incapaz de dejar de mirar a aquellos ojos negros, totalmente opacos, completamente vacíos. Unos ojos en los que no había absolutamente nada.

-No -gimió. -Tú no me quieres, Itachi. No puedes amar nada. Papá te arrebató eso. Me quieres, como a una mera posesión más. Quieres que vuelva porque soy tuyo. No porque me quieras. Quieres que vuelva porque siempre te he pertenecido… porque nadie te ha arrebatado nunca nada. Y no voy a ser yo el primero.

Itachi no borró ni un instante la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. Jugueteó con la pistola, dándole vueltas entre las manos.

-Entonces, ¿qué, Sasuke? Dime qué debería hacer. Si no soy capaz de sentir nada. ¿Debería matarte aquí mismo, por traicionar a Hidan? ¿O quizá matarle a él?

-¡NO!

Fue tan repentino que ambos se sobresaltaron. Ni siquiera le parecía que esa voz le perteneciera. Pero lo había dicho. Había sido su voz. Nunca pensó que su voz sonaría tan estrangulada. Nunca pensó que sonaría tan estrangulada por otra persona.

Itachi se rió.

-Oh. Vaya. ¡Vaya! -estalló en una carcajada, que podría haber sido contagiosa de no haber sonado tan demente. -¡Así que es eso! Vaya, vaya. Quién lo diría, hermanito.

-Q-qué… ¿qué dices? -gimió, retrocediendo un paso.

-Dices que yo no puedo sentir nada, que papá me arrebató eso. Visto lo visto, yo no he conseguido arrebatártelo.

-Qué…

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta, hermanito?

Itachi levantó la pistola, apuntando al rubio para ignorar a su hermano. Sasuke se deslizó para interponerse en la trayectoria del disparo. Itachi sonrió.

-Te has enamorado de este gilipollas.


	29. Capítulo 28

Sintió un golpe, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el pecho. Pero mientras esa sensación de golpe se desvanecía, el dolor solo se intensificaba. Todas las emociones que antes se arremolinaban en su pecho, que parecían haberse calmado, estallaron en ese preciso instante como un maremoto, derribando cualquier muro que pudiera haber alzado dentro de él. Sentimientos que entendía, que no comprendía, que lo confundían. Todas esas cosas que no había sabido explicarse, lo que le confundía y rondaba una y otra vez… era aquello… ¿amor?

Itachi volvió a reírse. Su risa resonó entre las estancias vacías, rebotando contra los muros.

-¡Eres un libro abierto, hermanito! Siempre te lo he dicho.

Sasuke se echó a temblar inconscientemente. No podía olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que tenía delante. Su hermano. El asesino de su madre, de su padre. El que le había convertido a él en un asesino.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo, si no podía dejar de pensar en quién tenía detrás?

-No puedo creérmelo. Después de torturar y matar tanta gente, Sasuke… ¿qué tiene él de especial?

-Él… Él… -se le escapó una risita nerviosa. -¿Qué cojones importa? Ni siquiera lo sé. -se sorbió la nariz, apartándose las lágrimas de un manotazo. -Pero no vais a hacerle más daño. No mientras yo viva, Itachi.

Su rostro se ensombreció.

-Eso es fácil de solucionar.

Le apuntó con el arma y disparó. Cerró los ojos, esperando que el dolor llegara… Pero no lo hizo. Itachi le sonreía. A centímetros de su cabeza, había un agujero en la pared.

-Vamos. Sasuke, Sasuke. Se está muriendo. Seguramente ya esté muerto, con la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido. Olvídate de él. Vuelve conmigo. Con nosotros.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Itachi. -se rio. -No, más bien tú me lo has dicho. No voy a abandonarle. Incluso si eso significa que muramos ambos.

Antes de que su hermano pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke saltó contra él, placándole en el abdomen. Itachi soltó un gruñido, pillado por sorpresa, dejando caer el arma.

Se quitó a Sasuke de encima de un empujón, estirando la mano para intentar recuperar el arma. Sasuke volvió a saltar sobre él con más rabia, aterrizando sobre su espalda y propinándole un puñetazo en la cabeza. Itachi se revolvió, y pronto estuvieron dando vueltas, uno encima del otro, pegándose a puñetazo limpio.

Su hermano consiguió alcanzarle en plena sien, dejándolo aturdido unos instantes, que aprovechó para propinarle un rodillazo en el estómago. Sasuke gimió, intentado con uñas y dientes no darle la oportunidad de volver a por la pistola. Pero era demasiado fuerte, demasiado grande. Le dio un nuevo puñetazo en la barbilla, creando hueco suficiente para interponer la pierna entre ellos y lanzarlo lejos de una fuerte patada.

Gimió cuando su espalda golpeó la pared. Intentó ponerse en pie, con los músculos temblando. No lo consiguió: la herida de la pierna parecía palpitarle.

Alzó la cabeza, con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por las comisuras de los labios. Itachi le encañonaba. Su boca era una fina línea, le miraba con la rabia palpitándole tras los ojos. Supo que esa vez no fallaría el tiro. Sonrió.

-Siento lo que papá te hizo, Itachi. Pero tú ya no puedes quitármelo. No puedes cambiar lo que soy. Quién soy.

Itachi abrió la boca para replicarle, pero en lugar de ello, soltó un borbotón de sangre en una tos ahogada. Sasuke se llevó la mano a la cara, donde le había golpeado la sangre de su hermano, temblando. Lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la sangre se agolpaba en sus labios hasta derramarse y en sus ojos se desvanecía cualquier rastro de vida. Y con él, cualquier rastro de crueldad, de maldad, de ira.

Itachi se desplomó sobre él, con la pistola aún en mano. Sasuke soltó un grito, temblando, intentando quitarse a su hermano de encima. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla.

Levantó la cabeza, aún sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto estaba allí, jadeando pesadamente, agarrando tan fuerte un trozo de cristal que la mano empezaba a sangrarle.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando, el rubio también se desplomó.

.

Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. Incluso cuando lo hizo, temblaba. Su boca se movió, pero no consiguió pronunciar su nombre. Se lanzó contra él, sujetándolo con fuerza de los hombros.

-Naruto. ¡Naruto, eh, no! ¡No te duermas! ¡No puedes dormirte! ¡No puedes dejarme…!

Naruto sonrió. Sus labios apenas se movieron, pero sonreía. Sasuke podía verlo. Podía sentirlo. Apoyó su frente contra él, sonriendo también.

-Lo siento… -gimió el rubio. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Me has salvado. No importa. No importa… -sollozó.

-Lo he oído, ¿sabes? -se rio suavito, como si la voz no le diera para más. Sasuke deslizó la mano inconscientemente, quitándole el cristal de entre los dedos. Le aferró la mano con fuerza. Estaba caliente y húmeda.

El moreno sonrió, intentando contener las lágrimas, en vano.

-Te quiero -susurró. Podía haberlo dicho Itachi. Podían haberlo visto mil personas, podían haberlo sentido hasta volverse locos. Pero no fue real hasta que uno no lo dijo, y supo por cómo latió su corazón que nunca sería más cierto. Tampoco fue totalmente real hasta que el rubio sonrió, apretando también su mano.

-Yo también te quiero.

Y supo, por cómo latió su corazón, que nunca sería más cierto.

-¿Sasuke?

El moreno abrió los ojos, como si despertara de un sueño. Por el brillo en sus ojos azules, supo que no lo había sido.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

Se quedó un segundo en blanco.

-Hoy es… jueves.

-Pero… ya son más de las doce, ¿no?

No estaba seguro. Pero por alguna razón, se vio obligado a mentirle.

-Sí. Sí, lo son.

El rubio sonrió.

-Entonces… hoy es mi cumpleaños.

El moreno parpadeó un segundo, para después soltar una risita.

-Pues me temo que no te he comprado nada -consiguió decir, a medio camino entre el tartamudeo y la risa.

-Pero… puedes darme un regalo.

El rubio sonrió. Sasuke tardó un segundo en pillarlo, pero cuando lo hizo, también sonrió. A pesar de eso, consiguió contener las lágrimas a duras penas.

"No te mueras, cabrón. No te mueras."

Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con cuidado, sintiendo sus débiles latidos sincronizarse con los suyos.


	30. Capítulo 29

Kushina y Minato avanzaban por delante de Rin y Kakashi, que los seguían a regañadientes. Iban sin cuidado alguno, con la pistola en mano y todos los sentidos alerta, pero sin pararse a comprobar ni una habitación siquiera. Habían perdido a Orochimaru nada más entrar en el edificio.

-¡No sabemos siquiera si están aquí! -gritó Rin, en un esfuerzo por detenerlos. Minato y Kushina les ignoraron, corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Si lo tienen retenido, lo lógico es que lo tengan en el piso más alto -contestó Kushina. -Así le sería más difícil escapar, sobre todo si está herido.

La muchacha refunfuñó. Por supuesto, lo que decía Kushina tenía lógica, pero aun así estaban siendo unos inconscientes.

Frenaron todos en seco cuando apareció una conocida figura por el pasillo. Hidan estaba embadurnado de pintura blanca y negra. Llevaba una túnica que le dejaba el pecho al descubierto, cruzado de parte a parte por una enorme cicatriz. Daba vueltas a una gigantesca guadaña, para luego echársela al hombro y sonreír.

-¡Vaya, Kushina! Minato… No esperaba veros por aquí tan pronto. ¡Justo iba a llamaros! Y vaya, si venís con perrillos falderos…

Kushina soltó un gruñido, apuntándole a la cabeza. Minato consiguió darle un golpe justo un instante antes de que la bala pasara rozando la mejilla de Hidan, que no se alteró siquiera.

-¡Kushina, no! Si le matas, no sabremos donde está Naruto.

-Oh, sí. Tu precioso hijito, ¿no? ¿Bueno, y qué me diríais si os dijera que si me retraso estará muerto igualmente?

Kushina dio un respingo, ciega de rabia. Hidan soltó una estridente carcajada, dejando caer la guadaña con un fuerte golpe.

-Vamos, Kushina. Hagamos un nuevo trato, ¿te parece?

-No hago tratos contigo, Hidan.

-Este te va a gustar. -sonrió. -Es simple. Te das la vuelta, apuntas a esos polis, y te los cargas. Y yo te digo donde está tu querido niño. ¿Simple, no?

Kakashi y Rin dieron un paso atrás, preparando las pistolas.

-¡Es un buen trato, Kushina! Ni siquiera los conoces. ¿Dejarías que ellos vivieran mientras tu hijo muere?

La pelirroja apretó los labios. Minato deslizó la mano hasta rozar sus dedos. Ella dio un respingo, conteniendo las lágrimas. No dejaría que ese cabrón la viera llorar. Ni una sola vez más.

-No voy a matarles, Hidan. No lo haré.

-¿No? Ya veo… Entonces, déjame hacer los honores.

No se habían planteado siquiera la posibilidad de que ese loco también estuviera armado. Y para cuando vieron el cañón del arma, ya fue demasiado tarde.

Hidan disparó. Kakashi disparó de vuelta.

Dos cuerpos se desplomaron sobre el suelo.

.

-¡KUSHINA!

El tiempo pareció alargarse eternamente entre que Hidan y la pelirroja cayeron al suelo hasta que se escuchó ese grito.

Minato se lanzó contra ella, apretando con fuerza la mano contra su pecho.

-Mi… Minato… -la pelirroja sonrió.

-¿¡Por qué lo has hecho, Kushina!?

Kakashi y Rin corrieron a comprobar si Hidan aún tenía pulso. Negaron con la cabeza, y Minato soltó una maldición. La escena se repetía en bucle en su cabeza: Kushina empujándolo fuera de la trayectoria de la bala. Como en una mala película.

-¿Por qué, Kushina? Naruto… él te necesita…

La pelirroja seguía sonriendo. Le cogió la mano con dulzura.

-M-Minato… Prométemelo. Prométemelo, por favor.

El rubio agitó la cabeza.

-No. No voy a prometértelo. Vas a hacerlo tú misma. No dejaré que mueras.

-Encuéntrale. Por favor. Encuéntrale. Prométeme… -la sangre empezó a inundar sus pulmones. -Prométeme que le cuidarás.

-¡Kushina, no! ¡Aguanta, solo un poco más! Kabuto ya…

La mujer sonreía. Sus dedos resbalaron sobre los de él, sus párpados se cerraron con suavidad.

-Dile…

No podía respirar. Tosió, jadeó. La sangre borboteaba entre sus labios. Minato apoyó la frente contra la suya, apretando los dientes con tal fuerza que pensó que se le romperían.

-Se lo diré. Se lo diré, Kushina. Te lo prometo. Te lo prometo…

La mujer sonrió.

Y un instante después, ya no había nada en esos ojos azules.

.

A su lado, Minato lloraba, apretando a Kushina entre sus brazos con fuerza. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Y ninguno podía culparlo.

-Terminaré de investigar el edificio para buscar al chico -susurró Kakashi, evitando deliberadamente mirar a Rin. Ella se esforzaba por controlar las lágrimas. -Quédate con él.

Rin le agarró del hombro, apretándolo con excesiva fuerza.

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

Salió corriendo por los pasillos, examinando cada una de las habitaciones sin mucho cuidado. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa, con el arma preparada… y por poco cayó de bruces en el suelo, tropezándose con algo.

Tirado en el suelo, estaba el cuerpo de Uchiha Itachi, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta en una expresión de sorpresa, congelada para siempre en su rostro. Con un deje de compasión que parecía desvanecerse por segundos, Kakashi se agachó para cerrarle los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el gruñido. Dio media vuelta, con el arma apuntando a una figura oscura en un rincón.

-Si vas a dispararme, hazlo ya.

Bajó lentamente el arma, con el corazón palpitándole aun con fuerza.

Sasuke estaba sentado en una esquina, con el pelo tapándole los ojos y una extraña sonrisa perdida en los labios. Lloraba. Naruto estaba en su regazo, con los ojos cerrados. Y, por la quietud de su cuerpo, no respiraba.


	31. Epílogo

_**TRES MESES DESPUÉS**_

-Hola, mamá.

Como siempre, no obtuvo respuesta. Un viento gélido le despeinó por completo, agitando su cabello rubio.

-Siento… siento no haber venido antes. -soltó un sonido a medio camino entre un gruñido y una risa. -Ya sabes cómo son los médicos. Unos pesados. No… No me dejaron salir antes.

Sorbió por la nariz. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza, mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer con fuerza sobre él.

-Siento que hayas estado sola… incluso en esto. Renunciaste a todo por mí… Y yo ni siquiera estuve ahí.

Escuchó unos pasos tras él. No se atrevió a volverse. Un hombre se colocó a su lado, mirando al chico con ternura.

-No fue culpa tuya. Ella eligió darlo todo por ti. Incluso su vida.

Naruto sonrió amargamente. Se arrodilló para acariciar con los dedos lo único que le quedaba de ella: unas palabras grabadas sobre la piedra.

-Ni siquiera supe quién era realmente.

Minato extendió el brazo con torpeza, rodeándolo. Naruto se dejó hacer, sin fuerza para zafarse.

-Eso pensaba yo también. Pero sí, lo supimos. Fuimos los únicos a los que se mostró realmente. Estoy seguro.

No contestó. Ninguno habló en un rato. Dejaron que la lluvia les empapara y se llevara cualquier otro sonido.

-Te quería. Te quería con toda su alma. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -Naruto asintió, sin poder evitar reírse.

-También te quería a ti.

Minato sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Quizá. Yo… Quiero creer que, incluso después de tanto tiempo, yo también la amaba a ella.

-Ella me lo contó. Que de verdad se enamoró de ti. Que te quiso como nunca había querido a nadie.

Antes de que Minato pudiera interrumpirle, Naruto continuó:

-¿Sabes? Ella solía decirme que puedes volver a enamorarte… Pero que la primera vez que te enamoras, que te enamoras de verdad, nunca la olvidas. Que nunca será igual.

Minato sonrió.

-Quizá.

-Estoy seguro -replicó el muchacho, sonriendo.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Entonces? -arqueó una ceja. Minato sonrió con picardía.

-¿Le has dicho ya que tú ya has encontrado a ese primer amor?

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, para después pegarle un codazo en las costillas. Minato gruñó, pero seguía riéndose a pesar de todo. Naruto acabó por reírse también, mirando con dulzura el nombre de su madre.

-No tengo que decírselo. Ella ya lo sabe. Lo supo antes que yo.

No sabrían decir cuánto tiempo se quedaron allí, quietos, sin mediar palabra. Simplemente, sintiendo. Sintiendo dolor por la mujer que habían perdido, por el amor que habían ocultado, por todo lo que habían pasado. Y diciéndose mil cosas en silencio. Cosas que nunca habían compartido como padre e hijo, y que a esas alturas, ya nunca compartirían.

-Naruto. Quiero darte algo.

El muchacho miró a su padre. Eran iguales. Desde los ojos hasta la barbilla, pasando por la nariz, la boca, la cara. No había nada en él que no le recordara a su padre.

-Te equivocas -dijo Minato, como si le hubiera leído la mente. -Tú nunca tuviste mis ojos azules. Tus ojos son de tu madre.

Naruto sonrió. Agradeció a la lluvia que no se notara que estaba llorando.

Minato le cogió la mano, y depositó un colgante en su palma. Era un símbolo muy sencillo, una simple espiral.

-¿Qué…?

-Poco antes de que Kushina se fuera, yo le propuse casarnos. Ella nunca me respondió, pero… Yo le regalé ese colgante. Le dije que era nuestro símbolo, que siempre que lo mirara sabría que yo la quería con toda mi alma. Cuando se fue, lo encontré en mi mesilla.

Entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que con eso me decía que no me quería. Que solo había fingido para acercarse a mi padre. Que yo nunca signifiqué lo que ella significó para mí.

-No. -le interrumpió Naruto, cerrando la mano en torno al colgante. -Si ella hubiera conservado eso, no habría podido soportar estar lejos de ti. Porque al recordar que tú la querías, recordaría que ella te quería.

Minato sonrió.

-Ya no necesito nada de eso para recordar que la quiero. Es hora de que lo tengas tú.

Sabía que aquello sería raro, e incluso incómodo para los dos. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Se lanzó contra él, hundiéndose en sus brazos, sofocando el llanto contra su pecho. Minato, sorprendido, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas mientras cerraba los brazos en torno a ese muchacho. Su hijo.

Por un momento, dejaron de ser quienes eran. Por un momento, Naruto volvía a ser solo un niño asustado, abrazado a su padre. Por un momento, Minato era un padre cualquiera, consolando y buscando consuelo en su hijo.

Se separaron a trompicones. Ambos sonreían, con los ojos aún rojos.

-Naruto, voy a volver a mi ciudad, donde vivo ahora. Quieres… ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Naruto carraspeó, algo incómodo.

-No. Ya tengo 18 años. Puedo vivir solo. Además, tengo el bar de mamá. Y… -miró de reojo a un banco cercano, y sonrió levemente. -Tengo otras razones para quedarme.

Minato sonrió.

-Ya veo. Entonces déjame desearte suerte, Naruto. Yo… yo también te quiero, hijo.

Le costó poner esas palabras seguidas, y Naruto lo sabía. Por eso no pudo evitar cogerle de la cazadora, intentando retenerle unos segundos más.

-Podré… ¿llamarte alguna vez? Para… hablar.

Minato pareció sorprendido, pero asintió.

-Claro, Naruto. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

Dieron media vuelta, echando a andar cada uno en una dirección distinta. Minato montó en su coche, se despidió del muchacho rubio con la mano y arrancó, perdiéndose en la lejanía. Naruto echó a andar hacia el banco, donde había una figura sentada, con las manos entrelazadas.

-Hola -musitó el rubio, sentándose junto a él. El otro inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo. -Tan hablador como siempre.

Se quedaron en silencio, con la vista fija en un punto cualquiera del cielo.

-Están desmontando la organización de Hidan -dijo rápidamente, como si temiera no poder decirlo. -Kakashi me dijo que no presentarían cargos contra mí. Soy… libre.

Naruto le miró de reojo, intentando no incomodarlo.

-Entonces, ¿qué se te pasa por la cabeza? -preguntó despreocupadamente.

El moreno suspiró.

-Que ya no tengo nada de la vida que conocía.

Naruto se mordió la cremallera de la chaqueta.

-Yo tampoco -susurró. -Dejamos mucho atrás… Pero eso sólo significa que es hora de comenzar una nueva vida.

El moreno lo miró de reojo.

-¿Por qué no te has ido con tu padre?

El rubio se giró hacia él, mirándolo directamente por primera vez en tres meses. Vio en la profundidad de sus ojos negros lo mismo que latía en los suyos. Le sonrió, burlón.

-¿Tú que crees?

El moreno consiguió sonreír.

Habían perdido muchas cosas. Pero también habían encontrado una que latía con tanta fuerza que les hacía creer que nada más importaba.

Y es que, quizá, nada más importara.

-Déjame adivinarlo.

Enredó sus dedos en torno a su cabello rubio. Esta vez, no tuvo que hacer fuerza alguna. Se inclinaron y sus labios se juntaron, sellando una vez más algo que sus corazones ya habían sentenciado hacía mucho tiempo.


End file.
